Hitomi/Van?
by i am cari
Summary: What if Hitomi and Van switched places? What if Van was from Earth? What if Hitomi was a feirce warrior? Updated! (plus some macking!)
1. Introducing Gaia

1 A Guy in Gaia  
  
1.1 Konnichi wa minna-san. This is based entirely on my thoughts and feelings on both Tenku no Escaflowne and Tsubasa No Kami, both glorious "visions" of Escaflowne. I thought about it and decided this was an interesting out take on this epic story. I know you'll enjoy seeing Van and Hitomi switch places. Many events, names, and places coincide with both the series and movie. Don't be confused or think I'm confused, just think of this as a new "Vision of Escaflowne." By the way…there are some things I apologize for in here. I was weirded out at the time.  
  
1.2 Arigotou~Caritas.  
  
1.3 CHAPTER 1  
  
1.4 Van walked dejectedly up toward the roof. Third period bell rang, and then was silenced as students banged into their classrooms. He emerged out of the stairwell and onto the school roof. It was a beautiful spring day; the clouds were puffy, the sky blue. He loosened his uniform's necktie and reclined against the wall, letting the wind brush his hair around his face. He was tired and it was only ten in the morning. He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the day, as his friends chided him to do. They complained he was no fun anymore. Van sighed, it used to be he was the most fun to hang out with; he was the envy of the school; good-looking, athletic, strong, tall, but with a temper. It was his temper that had gotten him into trouble. After his parents death in a tragic car accident at the end of junior year, he had tried living normally, but his nerves were frayed and one day after track practice, his temper got the better of him, he fought with his coach, got kicked off the team, and stopped being interested in sports. His grades dropped and he became reclusive and quiet. It was the end of senior year and his life was going nowhere. He didn't feel like going to university or even being part of the world anymore. It was too hard, too hard living. He still had a couple of close friends left, but they were caught up in being seniors. Van had slipped out of the track of life, fallen to where no one could reach down and pick him up. He flopped back down on the warm cement and felt tired, so he slept. And he dreamed.  
  
It was a dream of his child-hood. He was young, perhaps three, and holding his mother's hand, swinging it back and forth. His mother's watch caught his attention; its diamonds glittered in the late afternoon light, and the second hand was making a gentle tick tick sound. He watched the second hand slow and then stop. A strange song swelled and filled the stilled train station: "You are the first dragon…her beloved. I've been watching you from atop the fairy stump." He turned to his left and saw a feral young man with light hair and dark eyes standing there. The boy smiled at Van. "Who are you?" asked the young Van. Time suddenly returned to normal and his mother tugged him onto the train.  
  
He woke up suddenly, the setting sun glimmering over the buildings surrounding the school roof. And he heard the song again, this time in another, mystical language; "Win dain a lotica en vi tu ri si lo ta. Fin dein a loluca en dragu sei lain. Fi-ru les shuati am en riga lint." He sat up and then stood. The sky darkened and stars filled the sky, the half moon shining brightly. "Hello?" he called tentatively, "Konnichi wa?" A green light erupted from behind the moon and a looming planet filled his line of vision. "Earth?!" he whispered, his eyes widening. Suddenly, a dark cloaked figure appeared, apparently standing on top of the planet, and stretched out its hand, "Come with me, to my planet. Gaia. You are searching for the end of the world. I can feel your anger. Come home. God of War." Van watched in astonishment as the figure melted away and suddenly he was falling, melting away too. And everything turned black.  
  
He awoke with a jolt. He was in a cramped space, surrounded by water. His need for air was suddenly answered as the water emptied around his feet. His suit was soaked. Van frowned in disgust, it would be a bitch getting this dry-cleaned. Suddenly he lurched forward and he cried out. Van braced himself against the back of his claustrophobic quarters and kneeled down. He closed his eyes and waited for the motion to stop. It suddenly did, throwing him against the front of his space. He winced as something cut his cheek and yelled as he started tilting forward. Whatever he was in crashed so he was horizontal and he crouched, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did for several seconds and he grew impatient, and angry. "Let me out! Someone!" He gasped as an opening appeared in front of his face. A sickening crack followed as a large opening spread out before him. Van glimpsed a surprised woman's face with dark honey colored hair across her eyes, and then he fell.  
  
He landed heavily on top of her and he sat up quickly, hoping he hadn't hurt her. She sat up suddenly and then angrily scooted back, one hand straying to her waist. She hopped into a squatting position and demanded, "Is it you, God of War? Have you come with Escaflowne? To set this world free?" Van stared at her. Her hair was short but quite unruly, sticking up in the back and on top. It was partially held down by a leather wrap that crossed over her forehead. She had startling green eyes and an angry expression. He blinked at her outfit; SHORT shorts with a blood red piece of thin material wrapped around her waist, over the shorts and under the 'belt' was a slightly longer piece of dark leather that almost looked like a short skirt. Her stomach was bared, revealing muscular abs and her upper body was covered with a form fitting brown half shirt with hardly any sleeves. "Are you him? Have you returned?" she asked again, this time more impatiently. He whispered, "What…are you talking about?" He sat up and looked around him, "Who are you?" Suddenly, a greenish light flew about them, blowing both his and her hair around them. "Escaflowne!" called the young woman suddenly, and she stood up quickly. Van turned around to see what she was looking at and gasped; a huge ivory colored human-shaped machine was crouched over them. The greenish light seemed to be coming from the pink stone embedded in its right chest. The entire thing turned green and disappeared in the green mist. Van watched as a shining speck disappeared in the night sky and he cried out softly; the earth and moon hung heavily in the sky. "What is this place?" he breathed. Fading clouds were scattered over the deeply starred night. He slowly got to his feet and surveyed the landscape. Craggy brown mountains rose and fell to deserts. They were in a dead city, with crumbling buildings all around. He turned and saw the girl reach up and grab something from the sky. She looked at it and a puzzled expression crossed her face, but she turned to him suddenly. Her face was full of anger and hate. Van stepped back. The girl threw something at him and he caught it; it was a small pink stone. He studied it but she growled suddenly, "Was it you?! Did you make Escaflowne disappear?!" He heard steel being drawn and saw her crouching, a medium length, sharp, knife clutched menacing in her hand. He stepped back again and watched her nervously. "ANSWER ME!!" she roared and made to spring when suddenly another voice called, "Hold it Hitomi."  
  
Van sat in a hard chair, his hands clutched on the rims, knuckles getting sore and white. He was facing a man a bit older than him, with knee length blonde hair tied at his waist, dressed in all black leather. A woman in a long pink dress and pink bow in her blonde hair stood a little to the side, on his left. Another, tall man, deeply tanned and with stubble on his chin, stood behind the blonde man. The blonde man leaned forward and said kindly, "Tell me what happened." Van glanced around and caught sight of the feral young woman whom he had landed on top of standing to his right, leaning against a window frame and scowling. He swallowed and said, "I…uh…woke up and I was in this little dark room. It started moving and then this…er…door opened and I fell on her"—he pointed to Hitomi—"…then this green light came and she started screaming and…yeah." He stopped as he saw Hitomi turn slightly towards him, her familiar face of anger erupting over her features. She suddenly walked quickly toward him and bent over, jabbing a finger in his face, "HE made Escaflowne disappear!" Van suddenly was fed up with being screamed at and yelled back at her, "What the hell are you talking about?! I don't understand at all. And you can just shut up with all your Escaflowne crap 'cause I really don't know what you're talking about!" The blonde man behind Hitomi chuckled and smirked, "I guess you lose this time, Hitomi." The girl gave a feral growl and swung around, her knife already drawn. The blonde man also drew a sword and they clanged together. Van watched, his anger dieing, as the small Hitomi was forced down and back, the strong man overpowering her. The man gave a final push and she flew back, Van raised his legs quickly and she hit the front of his chair. She gave a small grunt and he leaned over her, "Are you ok…?" he asked in disbelief. She snarled in his face and leapt up, then stalked out of the room. The man chuckled and turned away, "Don't worry about Hitomi. You must be tired. Gaddes, take Van to a room and give him something to eat and drink. Millerna and I must talk about this phenomenon." The tan man grinned said, "Sure, Allen." And took Van's arm, pulling him to his feet. Van followed Gaddes.  
  
Van sat with a canteen of water in his hands and his back pressed against the wall. He was sitting on a small bunk, with an old blanket on top and an open window to the side. Gaddes was leaning against the wall facing him. Van took a sip of water and was startled when Gaddes said suddenly, "You can't mind her." Van looked up.  
  
"Why not? Someone needs to teach that brat a lesson."  
  
Gaddes chuckled.  
  
"No, she's just full of anger. She's all alone you know. After her country was destroyed, she lived to fight. A queen at so young, and then her country destroyed. She lives to avenge her country and her family. If she could find Escaflowne, the God of War, then maybe she would stop fighting. I doubt it though. Her whole life is fighting. She's all alone and will remain that way for eternity. For Hitomi, there will never be an end to the fighting. Deep down though, I know there's a scared, kind, girl hiding from the world…waiting to come out."  
  
Van stared into his water…alone. He said, "I'm alone too."  
  
A bird soared high in the night sky, then dipped down and headed straight for the White Dragon Clan's caravan. Van saw Hitomi, suddenly, standing firmly on a rail. Van watched quietly as she stood for a few minutes, white feathers suddenly floating down from the sky. He stepped out of the shadows and said quietly, "Careful. You wouldn't want to…" Hitomi hopped down from the rail and walked away, slamming a door behind her. "…fall." finished Van as he watched the door.  
  
The next morning, Allen, Gaddes, Millerna and Hitomi were gathered in the main meeting room that overlooked the outside terrain. Hitomi sat apart from everyone, leaning against the wall closest to the door. Her eyes were half closed, giving her the appearance she was half asleep, or drugged. Allen stopped talking with Millerna and Gaddes about Van and turned to Hitomi, "Hitomi. You will have to protect him. If he is really The God of War, then the Black Dragon Clan will be after him." Hitomi looked up and frowned, as if it wasn't important, "No. I don't need to protect him. He's nothing." Allen walked over, until he was towering over the short girl. "Are you afraid?" Hitomi glared up at him. "If he is The God of War, Escaflowne will come to him, and you will be needed." Hitomi looked down again and ignored him and the rest of her elders.  
  
Van woke up in the same room he had been in. He groaned as the sunlight blasted him in the face. It was always sunny here. Wherever here was. He pulled his ratty blanket over his head and tried to go back to sleep. Maybe it would be a bad dream, and he would wake up in his nice warm bed. He scrunched his eyes tight as he felt a headache coming on. He always got headaches, everyday, every time he woke up. Sunlight made it worse. His door suddenly banged open and he sat up quickly, reaching for his white shirt and blue uniform jacket. It was the crazy girl, Hitomi, who threatened to kill him and walked on rails in the middle of the night. "Get up. Get dressed. We've arrived in Palas. Allen said I have to baby- sit you. Hurry up." She walked out of the room. Van pulled on his shirt and put his tie between his teeth as he tugged on his jacket. He sprinted after Hitomi. As he walked behind her in the hallways, he buttoned his shirt. "Why are we in--Palas did you say? Why are we here?" She didn't look at him but replied, "Allen wants to talk with Dryden about the Black Dragon Clan. Dryden may also give us new supplies. Also, the Dragon Slayers may be in the vicinity and we need to hide." Van stared at her. It was all so confusing, all this dragon nonsense. "What's so important about all these dragons, anyway?" She stopped walking and Van collided with her. She gave him an intense searching glance then turned and kept walking. Van sighed and followed.  
  
Van sat nervously, wedged between Millerna and Gaddes. The three were sitting in a tavern, cluttered with traders and outsiders. They were waiting for Allen to come back with word of Dryden, to make sure it was safe, but he had been gone for over an hour and some were getting restless. He shifted as he thought of water. He was thirsty. Hitomi was nowhere around, so Millerna and Gaddes were to protect him. He sighed, and buried his head in his arms on the table. Bored. "Is something wrong, Van?" asked Millerna. He shook his head without looking up. Gaddes frowned, "Do you want something to eat or drink?" Van started to shake his head then said slowly, "I…uh…am kind of thirsty." Gaddes laughed and stood up. "I'll go find some sake." Van looked up quickly and replied, "No...uh…water is--" but Gaddes was gone. Millerna chuckled softly, "Gaddes wants sake. I better tell him you want water." She glanced down at him, "Don't worry, we'll be here. If you get in any trouble, run. Hitomi will find you. Or Allen. Or me. Promise." She smiled encouragingly and Van tried to make Millerna stop but then she was gone and he was in the middle of a bar in a world of dreams. He sat up nervously as he watched the people around him. Suddenly, a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He froze as he heard a harsh, young man's voice hiss, "You will come with us…The Abarhaki were unwise to leave you alone, Van-sama. We, the Dragonslayers, will take you back to Folken-sama." He hunched down and replied, "Who are you?" The person chuckled then said, "Your worst nightmare." Van heard a flutter of chuckles. He dared a look around and saw several cute young men, about his age, dressed in armor, with swords at their sides. "Dragonslayers?" he murmured. He was forced to his feet by the first one, who he could not see. "I am Dilandau-sama, as you will soon call me," muttered the one who was holding him, "Scream, yell, anything, and everyone dies. Everyone." Van swallowed and finally saw his captor; a young silver-haired youth who was taller than him, dressed in red armor and a white tunic. He slowly nodded, what did it matter if they found him? Why shouldn't he go with these guys? Was this the trouble Millerna had warned him about? He found his voice; "Okay. Take me to this Folken-sama character. Maybe he can get me back home." Dilandau chuckled, "He'll do more than that…Van-sama."  
  
Van walked between Dilandau and Chesta, a blonde young man who looked shy and kind. He attempted conversation, "So…does the place we're going have any cute girls?" A round of appreciative laughter followed this question and was answered by Chesta, "Yeah right. With the Black Dragons, it's all about gay men. We try to recruit Allen Sheczar, head of the White Dragons, but he won't have any of it. Pfft. We are searching truly for Hitomi Kanzaki, who is not only Queen of Dragons, but one hot girl. We all know Dilandau-sama will--"  
  
"Shut up, Chesta."  
  
"Sorry commander."  
  
"Yes. We are searching for Hitomi. She wouldn't happen to be with you, would she?"  
  
Van started to say yes, but something made him shake his head no, "She disappeared after we arrived here. I don't know where she is." Dilandau threw him a searching glance and Van avoided looking at him, this kid was dangerous.  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Uh…yeah."  
  
Dilandau nodded then said quietly, "She is following us, this very moment." Van stiffened, but didn't look around, would Hitomi attempt to take him away from these guys? Would she fight? He replied, "Well…I hope she…uh…" At that moment, she descended on them, from the roof-tops of Palas, a screeching mass of woman, knife drawn, mouth pulled back in a fierce grin.  
  
Van was shoved out of the way by Chesta, who drew his sword to hold her off.  
  
"No! Hitomi!" cried Van as she landed on top of Chesta. Another dark haired Dragonslayer charged Hitomi and she jumped off Chesta and faced the attacker. Next thing Van knew, the Dragonslayer was bleeding on the ground, a dead look in his eyes. Chesta yelled, "Dilandau-sama! Take the boy and go!" Dilandau screamed, "She's MINE!" He drew his sword and waited for Hitomi to finish with a blonde boy. She turned around, heaving, with blood splashed on her face and chest. "Chesta, take the remaining slayers and Van and go. We have a score to settle. Correct, Hitomi-sama?" She growled and lowered into a crouch. Chesta didn't move, but Van walked slightly towards Hitomi, "Hitomi…" he whispered as he saw Dilandau tense. Suddenly, a beam of psychic wind blasted from Dilandau and headed toward Hitomi. "HITOMI!" cried Van, but she was fine, she simply raised her arm to fend off the blow and she retaliated with one of her own. Dilandau stepped back where Hitomi hadn't even flinched and Hitomi was on Dilandau, hitting him repeatedly with her knife-sword, which Dilandau was blocking with his own long sword. Chesta watched, wide-eyed and didn't notice Van edging closer to Hitomi's side of the street. Hitomi caught sight of him and missed a blow by Dilandau, which pierced her chest. Van saw blood form a puddle around her feet as she fell to one knee. She raised her head and shot one final psychic blast and Dilandau went hurtling over the buildings of Palas. "Dilandau-sama!" Chesta and other Dragonslayers cried, and they raced after their beloved commander. Van turned to the kneeling Hitomi.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Hitomi puffed as she managed to look up at him. He shook his head in wonder as she tried to stand up. Van grabbed her arm to assist her, but she shook him off. Van became frustrated: "Goddamn. Let me help you, Hitomi!"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You can barely stand."  
  
Hitomi sheathed her bloody knife and wiped away some blood from her face. Van stared as she stood shakily before him. She stared at him, her eyes sliding in and out of focus. And she collapsed. Van caught her and held her as she slipped into unconsciousness. "Hitomi?!" Van exclaimed as he gently shook her limp body. A misting rain started. She was so small.  
  
They were sitting, huddled on a doorstep, under a small overhang to try to prevent some dripping rain. Hitomi was still unconscious, resting across Van's lap, her head resting on Van's arm. He was holding her as if she were a baby, cuddling her to his warm body. He had to keep her alive, so he had taken off his jacket and somewhat wrapped her in it. Her head was covered, and as she was curled up, so was most of her body except for her feet, which were clad in her soft leather boots. He had wrapped her wound in his tie, trying to stop the bleeding and his white shirt was horribly blood-stained. They had been sitting in the cold rain for over four hours, and Van didn't know what to do. He knew she needed a doctor. Anyone. He pressed her dry head to his wet forehead. His whole head was wet.  
  
"Van…"  
  
Van's head snapped up as he stared at the awakening Hitomi.  
  
"Hitomi!"  
  
"Van…we…need…Abarhaki…White Dragons. Help…" She closed her eyes again and her body relaxed.  
  
"Hitomi! I'll help…someone help us…help Hitomi!" He stood up, Hitomi tight in his arms. He ran.  
  
Van sat facing the open window. It had stopped raining, but his hair was still drying. His clothes were drying too, that's why he was wrapped in a blanket, which he had let fallen to his waist as he thought. Hitomi was supposedly safe now, they had told him. He had found a family that had taken him in, he looked so pathetic with a dying girl in his arms and a bloodstained shirt. The eldest girl, who was ten, popped her head in the door and watched Van as he thought, he looked so naïve and lost. "She's better." The girl called. Van snapped awake and turned to stare at her. He pulled up the blanket and walked to her, "Can I see her?" The girl stared up at him and blinked at his height, "She's naked." Van smiled, "So am I." The girl laughed and showed him the way. He peered in the bedroom; Hitomi was lying in a bed with a comforter to her chin, Van entered, the little girl left.  
  
Hitomi turned weakly from staring out the window to face him. Van kneeled next to her bed,  
  
aware of his blanket.  
  
"Are you safe?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Do you feel safe?"  
  
"Van, I can never be safe. Where are the White Dragons?" Van shrugged, but stared at her until his eyes started filling. Hitomi's eyes widened as she saw his tears.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You're safe, for now. You're going to live."  
  
"Yeah…I was always going to live…"  
  
Van shook his head, bit his lip, turned away, turned back.  
  
"I thought I killed you."  
  
"How could you kill me? You'd be dead."  
  
"I would have died, if you did."  
  
"Yeah. The Dragonslayers would have gotten you."  
  
"No…I would have died as you did…I would have gone with you."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'm sorry Van."  
  
"I am too."  
  
Silence.  
  
Van shifted so he was sitting next to the bed, facing away from her, kneeling was hurting his knees. His legs hurt again, he was tired. He let his head rest against the side of the bed. Hitomi's hand was next to his hair, he could feel it. She brushed his head as she moved her hand away. He sighed and said quietly,  
  
"They think you're hot."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Dragonslayers."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I. Hate. Them."  
  
"They want you."  
  
"For more than one purpose."  
  
Chuckle. Van leaned back, so he could see her face, she was seething as he grinned. She glanced at him, then smiled too, turning away. He reached up and lightly touched her hand, "I won't let them have you."  
  
She said without looking at him, "I won't let them have YOU. We need each other, don't we?" Van closed his eyes as he smiled. Hitomi gently squeezed his fingers and fell asleep. 


	2. Learning to live

1 CHAPTER 2  
  
Van's head nodded onto his chest and he slept too. As the family of four checked on Hitomi, they saw Van clinging to Hitomi's hand, as he slept sitting up, leaning against her bed.  
  
"Momma…are they married?" The elder daughter asked. The husband discreetly wrapped an arm around his wife's waist.  
  
"I…don't know..." came the soft reply.  
  
"I like them. They should get married." The younger daughter piped up. All shushed her as they gently closed the door.  
  
Hitomi was the first to wake up and she felt the slight pressure on her hand. She turned her head from the bright sunlight and saw her hand being clutched by Van, who was leaning lopsidedly on her bed. She almost smiled. To see you when I wake up is a gift I didn't think could be real. She gently removed her hand and noticed her clothes in the corner. Van wasn't awake, and wouldn't be for some minutes. She crept out of bed, a sheet held around her, and limped to the chair. It hurt to walk, to stand. She tugged on her shorts and shirt, left her sash and skirt—and knife. Hitomi ran a hand through her short hair, shorter than Van's, and limped back to the bed. She climbed on and watched the sun rise over the city, a truly remarkable sight. First came the small yellow glow of a flickering candle venturing to light. Next came the glorious red-orange of a fireball, daring to combusticate in front of innocent bystanders. Finally, that glowing, pulsating blob of golden nuclear energy came exploding over the horizon, turning everything in its path a true gold silver color. Hitomi looked closely at the hairs on her arms; gold. She looked at Van's head, and hair; silver. The sun was up, and radiated heat, sending messages with each ray that today was going to be warm. Hitomi sighed and leaned against the fluffy pillows. She glanced at the sleeping Van, he was in a blanket.  
  
Van slept two more hours at which time it was past breakfast and nearing lunch. He slept a lot. Hitomi sat on the bed the entire time, watching him breath and she herself resting. When he did wake up, it was first to notice Hitomi's wonderful hand was gone from his presence, second, to note his headache was back and the intense yellow light of the sun was burning holes in his cornea. He shuddered and turned away from the window, stretching out on the wooden floorboards. The blanket stopped his descent. He sat up, groggily, and scratched his head, smoothing his thick hair. "Hitomi…?" He rasped, always nasty voice in the mornings. Hitomi leaned over on her belly, her head resting on her hands, which were on the edge of the bed, her legs and feet swaying in the air. "You're awake, finally." He blinked and squinted at her, she could be the sun she was glowing so much.  
  
"You're shiny today."  
  
"Shiny?"  
  
"Owch. My eyes." He put a hand in front of his eyes and watched the colored dots dance. Hitomi was concerned, "Does light hurt your eyes?" Van shook his head and turned around to face her, they were eye level.  
  
"Sorry for making you wait, you're dressed."  
  
Shrug.  
  
"I sleep late. I'm always tired, so I try to get as much rest as I can."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Talkative, aren't we?"  
  
More silence.  
  
Van grinned and waited for Hitomi's smile, but it never came. She smiled so infrequently, and only if fighting. He wanted to make her hurt go away, what had caused her to regret smiling? He reached a hand to tentatively touch her cheek, she pulled away, startled. Van colored, then looked away. "Sorry." Hitomi watched as he colored and looked away, what was she supposed to do, return his caress, fall into his arms? He was The God of War, he would kill her as much as kiss her. "What is sorry? Why are you sorry? For being somewhere, you have no right to be? Is it your fault Folken called you here to destroy us? Why were you chosen…tell me why my country, people, family, where burned? Do I have to kill you to avenge my family? Answer me Van. Van-sama." Van looked away, he didn't know what she was going on about…but her country, family destroyed? "I'm sorry you're country was burned. But I had nothing to do with that." Hitomi stared at him a moment then sat up and said, "We need to find the Abrahaki now. I…am better." She attempted to swing her legs over the bed and stand up, but she stumbled and Van broke her fall. He held her around the waist, steadying her, as she leaned and he sat. She shifted and sat on the edge of the bed. "You are not better. You have to be able to walk in order for us the leave. You can't. And I don't think I can either." Hitomi stared as he rubbed his legs, massaging them. "You were an athlete." She said quietly. He glanced quickly up at her and looked away, "I was never an athlete." Hitomi remained quiet and just then, the door opened. It was the girl. "Van-san's clothes are ready. And so is breakfast." Van stood up, the blanket clutched around his athlete's body. He walked out of the room without looking back.  
  
Sitting at the table eating crusty bread and a vegetable stew, Van felt he had gone back in time. He was used to sushi and french fries. What would he be doing right now, if he was back home? Sleeping, probably. He finished the bread and watched the children dipping their bread in the stew and letting the juice dribble down their chins. His hostess' eyes revealed he could go to Hitomi again, but he strangely did not want to. Nevertheless, he got up and walked to her room, silently opening the door. She was in bed, with the covers drawn to her chin, watching the blue sky outside. She hadn't touched her food, and her five glasses of water were all drained. "Hitomi?" he crept in the room and sat on the foot of her bed. She turned her head lazily to him and said, "We need to go. I can't stay here." Her eyes were pools of liquid emerald and Van couldn't remember the last time he had been so aroused. He unintentionally leaned toward her and whispered, "We'll get a horse…" She didn't smile but nodded and replied, "Tonight."  
  
They rode away, in the cold night, Van in back, as Hitomi directed the horse to different places, always searching. "I know Dryden must have a big house, for he is wealthy." They turned down a main road and rode in silence as the moon and stars shined mysteriously down on them. Van could hear the faint hum of someone singing…a drunk perhaps. The voice grew louder, and Van turned his head to look behind them as he also heard the clip-clop of a horse's hooves. "Hitomi…" he whispered tensely. Hitomi stopped the horse and they listened as the clip-clop grew louder as did the singing; "How I shine at the spear-head of battle, how beautiful am I, how great my deeds. I am never a dragon." Van felt Hitomi tense against him and heard her feral growl starting in her throat, like a wolf. The rider came around the corner, dressed in a long black cloak that covered the horse's flanks. The rider was tall, and one could glimpse the outline of a sword around the rider's waist and red armor boots in the stirrups. The rider stopped and raised its head. A maniac laugh issued and the cloak thrown from the rider's head; it was Dilandau. Hitomi cried out and stabbed their horse in the stomach; she was not strong enough to fight. Dilandau grinned and chased them. Van clutched Hitomi tightly around the waist and kept glancing back. Dilandau was rushing after them, his sword brandished and a lunatic grin on his warped face. Hitomi urged the horse faster through the silent streets, her lean frame leaning forward. The wind blew, the rain fell and Dilandau followed. They raced through the tangled streets of Palas, hoping to make Dilandau fall further and further behind, but he gained and they reached the outskirts of Palas. "IF WE LEAVE, WE MAY NOT SEE THE ABARHAKI FOR A WHILE!" called Hitomi behind her as they neared the west exit of Palas. Van shrugged and said, "We're together." Hitomi nodded and they bounded out of the protective walls of Palas. Dilandau followed, but he would never be able to catch them at this pace, and he wasn't supposed to leave Palas anyway, without Folken's permission. "Damn." He grumbled as he rode back into Palas. Folken wouldn't like it.  
  
Hitomi rode as Van ran. She had convinced him he was an athlete, and that his legs hurt because he wasn't exercising. So, he had torn his pants to make shorts and Hitomi kept his tie and jacket with her, so he could run freely. His white shirt was buttoned loosely up to mid-chest and he was breathing freely. He had forgotten how much he loved to run. His hair blew behind him as he sped over the different terrain, it was lucky he was wearing sneakers when he was pulled to this world. Hitomi would sometimes speed up, making Van follow her in a sprint. In this way, they reached a small village, where the people welcomed them and called themselves the Adon People. Hitomi was lounging on the grass, letting the horse graze and Van was stretching his weary legs. Jogging, running and sprinting was something he thoroughly enjoyed. Hitomi liked riding next to him, chiding him to go faster. They were relaxing as the village children brought them treasures; rocks, food, flowers. Van was done stretching and he stood up, refreshed but thirsty. Hitomi looked up at him and gave a rare smile, "This place is peaceful, and I could rest here, end the fighting. Maybe." She looked away as a young child placed a necklace of daises around her neck. Hitomi fingered the small flowers and murmured, "Thank you." The small girl smiled and dashed to Van, hugging him around his legs. "What, nothing for me?" Van teased. The girl laughed and said, "You don't need anything! Look!" She took Van's hand and pulled him to Hitomi, who looked surprised. The girl pulled Van down next to Hitomi, rather forcefully and Van lost his balance and toppled, but he caught himself with his right hand, the hand the little girl wasn't clinging to. He was eye level with Hitomi and not far from her face, not far at all. He caught his breath and smiled, "I do need something…" Hitomi stared at him and abruptly stood up and walked away. Van watched her go as the children climbed over him, "Yes…I do need something."  
  
Next day, Van sat on the cold rock, letting the cool water wash his dirty feet. He had been jogging and his feet were hot and sweaty. The stream grew muddy as his feet were cleansed. "Van?" Hitomi walked toward him, the morning sun rising behind her. He glanced up and squinted, the sun wasn't as bright in the forest, but it still burned. "What are you doing?" she asked as she watched his feet. He grinned and replied, "I was running. I got hot." She nodded and sat. "We should probably leave and try to get to Freid. I know that's where they were going." Van stopped flipping water around his feet and sat quietly, as he stared into the water. "I don't want to leave." He said childishly. Hitomi glanced quickly at him to see if he was kidding but he stared steadfastly at the water and wouldn't look at her. She stepped tentatively toward him, "Van…" Van slipped off the rock and pulled on his socks and shoes and ran. He ran blindly, because tears were tearing at his eyes. Why the hell was he crying? Why did he feel all this pain? He stopped hurriedly and bent over, grimacing, as the searing pain burned up from his side, stomach, to his entire chest; he couldn't breath. Sweat fell rapidly from his face, he burned all over. He fell over, squeezing the grass to shreds beneath his trembling fingers. "VAN?!" Hitomi kneeled over him and shook him. He shoved her away and cringed as the contraction of pain came and he emptied the contents of his stomach on the grass in front of him. Hitomi stepped back in fear and watched as he stood, wiping his mouth. He looked at her, his hair darkly covering his eyes and whispered, "I can't leave. Not now. Please Hitomi." He looked down, the pain coming in waves and he felt faint. This wasn't supposed to be happening, why couldn't he just be well, for Hitomi? He had to bend over again, as he tried to squeeze the pain from his abdomen. The flashbacks started and the sweat flowed coldly down his face. "Van..?"  
  
  
  
He was little. Very little. Strong hands picked him up, carried him, set him down. Swishing skirts, his mother's? Laughter. Clinking of glasses and cutlery. He remembered the single detail, the only detail: a man's voice saying kindly, "Want to go for a walk, Van?" He nods. Clings to the strong hand. Heat. Intense heat. Crying, wetness. Sad. Scared. Wake up. Just a dream. Cold reality. Parents dead, alone forever. Walks into school, "Sorry, Van, about your parents."  
  
"VAN?!" Van looked up, the flashback over. Every time it was so real, so vivid. And here was Hitomi, concerned about him? This was a change. He smiled weakly and stumbled in the direction of the village. Hitomi raced after him and supported him, under her arm. Van leaned heavily, to prove they needed each other, and that sometimes weakness was a show of courage, he wasn't afraid to show how weak he was. "Arigatou." He said as Hitomi sat him down in their hut. "You need water…? Medicine? I can get you what you need…" Van shook his head and lay back, resting on the reed mat. He wasn't a runner, why had he sprinted so suddenly? It didn't matter anyway. Nothing mattered. He closed his eyes and said, "If we need to leave. Fine. I can go. You don't need my permission and I don't need yours." Hitomi watched his resting face and closed eyes, her feelings softened, melted. "Van, if you're too weak we can stay. I was only saying." Van didn't move. Hitomi stood up and said firmly, "I'll give you a day to decide, otherwise, we're leaving tomorrow night. Okay?" She waited for his reply and turned to go as Van's faint whisper of, "Okay," reached her ears. She smiled as she left.  
  
Van turned and stretched. He hit Hitomi's arm by accident as he turned over on his mat bed. He stopped and watched her, to see if she would wake up. It was dark out, the middle of night. She slept peacefully, one of the only things she could do peacefully. He lay across from her, as the hut was small, and watched her breath. Her eyebrows drew together and an angry expression came. Van timidly reached his hand to smooth her eyebrows, her forehead. Her face relaxed, she sighed. Van's hand hovered over her smooth, tan cheek. He gently brushed it then quickly snatched his hand away and turned onto his back, breathing heavily. Hitomi was so beautiful. He would do anything she asked, somewhat because he was afraid of her, and somewhat because there was something growing between them. He sighed, sat up, then stood. He stood at the door of their hut and looked up at the sky. Earth and the moon hung heavily. He reached his hand up; the earth was so large it outlined it completely, made a huge circle around it. "Van..?" Hitomi called sleepily. Van turned and watched Hitomi as she watched him, her large, green eyes full of sleep and extra watery. Her eyes were so sexy. Hitomi was seeing a moon god. He was outlined in shining blue-white light, his thin waist and manly chest embossed. Van quickly came back into the hut and snuggled under his covers, across from Hitomi. Hitomi sleepily turned to him, her covers up to her cheek and mumbled, "Can't sleep?" He shook his head hopefully. She closed her eyes. "You…should…We have a…long…trip…'morrow." Van watched her breathing regulate and her mouth close. He sighed and closed his eyes too. He tried to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Van was the most depressed he had been in a while. He had been too busy to be depressed lately, but for some reason, he just couldn't understand why people were happy. Actually, he knew he was depressed and he knew why other people were happy, but he didn't care. It's about not caring. He sat inside their hut, on his mat, their few bags surrounding him around the hut. Hitomi entered, dressed, with her knife at her side. She stared at his back; he was facing the far wall, his legs drawn to his chest, his hands encircling his knees, his head on his hands. "Van. We're going to leave now, ok?" Van nodded without turning around. Hitomi picked up their three bags and went outside. Van stood and followed and pretty soon, he was riding as Hitomi walked next to the horse.  
  
Their progress was slow. The sun set, they continued walking. Van imagined Hitomi was tired so he slipped down and asked, "Do you want to ride?" Hitomi nodded sleepily and climbed on. Van took a hold of the reins and led the horse. He had no idea where they were going but he figured as long as they followed the road they were fine. The cold stars shone down and Van didn't feel tired. A hard, loud thud caught his attention and he turned quickly. Hitomi was lying in the middle of the road; she had fallen off. Van rushed back and stood over her. "Hitomi?" he asked cautiously. She stirred and sat up painfully. "I fell asleep." She mumbled sheepishly. Van helped her up and they examined her scratched arm and bruised elbow. "I'm fine." She said. They got her back on the horse and continued. A little while later, she fell off again. "Hitomi, maybe we should stop." Van murmered as her arm leaked blood from a cut. She shook her head again and mumbled, "I'm fine. Let's go." This time, when Hitomi got on, Van followed her and they rode together, Hitomi in front, Van supporting her from the back. She slept for most of the night. As morning came, Van wondered why he wasn't tired. The sun came up and he thought he saw a glimmer of buildings in the distance. Hitomi stirred and woke up. She looked down at Van's hands around her waist and realized he had been holding her the entire time. His hands were firm but gentle. "Van?" she asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We're almost there. Did you stay up all night? You must be tired. We should stop."  
  
"Now you suggest it. I'm ok. Our horse might be tired." Hitomi nodded and they continued in silence, Van still holding on to her. She relaxed and leaned back against him. Van tensed for a moment but then let her rest against him. They rode on to Freid.  
  
The city was busy, but friendly. It didn't hold the mysterious, threatening air of Palas. Hitomi knew the Abarhaki were here somewhere. "Millerna's nephew lives here. He was duke of Freid, but he had to go into hiding because of the Black Dragon Clan. I'm not sure where they are." They were walking in the streets, looking for some sign of the Abarhaki. Van felt conspcious with his torn shirts, coat and tie and sneakers. He uncertainly loosened his tie. Hitomi glanced at him. He felt his cheeks go red at her glance and tried to make the burning stop. He hadn't felt this way since ninth grade. "Van? Why are you here?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You must have some reason. How did you get here?"  
  
Van sighed as he recalled his school building. The singing…  
  
"I was cutting class, sitting on the school's roof. I went to sleep. Dreamed. Then I heared this weird singing. The earth suddenly appeared and this guy in a dark cloak was standing on the earth. He said something like, 'you are the chosen one.' Then he said 'come home.' It was weird. And then I ended up on top of you." He glanced down at her and gave a half smile. He had landed on Hitomi! Hah.  
  
"Yes. What did the man look like?"  
  
"I…don't know. He was wearing a dark cloak."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"His voice was deep and evil. But familiar, somehow." Hitomi stopped and stared at him. She shook her head and then glanced around. Something caught her eye and she frowned.  
  
"Hitomi?" She waved her hand at him and then walked quickly away. Van turned to see where she had gone, but all around him were people, no Hitomi. "Hitomi?!" He moved to the side of the street, to avoid being in people's way. As he leaned against a building, he saw something strange out of the corner of his eye. Soldiers. They were dressed like dragon slayers, but their armor was grey and black, not black and blue. He tensed and tried not to look suspicious. They passed by and turned a corner up ahead. Suddenly, Hitomi appeared at his side. "I've found them." She whispered and tugged on his sleeve. Van followed her into a dimly lit herb shop. Hitomi nodded to the grizzled old woman behind the counter and stepped behind the curitan that led to the back room. Van followed. He was greeted by the sight of Allen, Millerna, and Gaddes. "Everyone!" he breathed.  
  
Millerna threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Van blushed uneasily and awkwardly patted her back. Hitomi bristled angrily but sank onto the floor, her back to the wall, wanting to be ignored. Allen stood and said, "It's good you two came when you did. The black dragon clan is taking over Fried. The final battle is approaching. We need to move out and possibly go to Fanela. That's where the leader of Black Dragon Clan is and where we will finish this war." Hitomi looked up at his words and a light went out in her eyes. Van saw that.  
  
"When this war is over, will I be able to go home?" he asked timidly. All heads turned to him except Hitomi's. He missed that. Millerna and Allen exchanged glances and then Allen said, "I don't know."  
  
Van sat in his small underground room. They had been given rooms under the shop and each was about the size of a large closet. He was uncomfortable and a bit claustraphobic. He was sitting on his small sleeping mat, his blanket thrown over his shoulders. He was thinking hard. If the war ended would he be able to go home. What was his relevance with this war anyway? The people called him the God of War, so what was his role. And why wouldn't Hitomi allow anyone close ot her? He closed his eyes and leaned his head abck against the wall, the last question was the most important to him. Hitomi was so wonderful but all she cared about was fightring and avenging her country. He knew nothing about girls, his only girlfriend experience happening in seventh grade when they were still kids, but Hitomi meant something to him. He didn't know what, or why, but he wanted to help her, to make her sadness go away. A soft knock came at the door. Van's eyes snapped open and he called, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Hitomi."  
  
Van's eyes widened.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Hitomi entered and squeezed next to him, her legs drawn to her chest. Van did likewise to make room for both of them.  
  
"What's up?" he asked softly.  
  
"What? Oh, nothing. I just was kinda lonely," replied Hitomi. She was looking at her hands and avoiding Van's eyes. He smiled slightly then said,  
  
"Oh. I was just thinkg about you."  
  
Hitomi's head snapped up and she stared at him, disbelief and anger mixed together; she was confused.  
  
"Wh..what?" she looked defensive and suddenly she stood, "Look, I don't know if you're just joking or something, but I will kill you so much as talk to you. You shoudn't mess with people." Van laughed and motioned for her to sit down, she did.  
  
"When I first met you, I thought how stupid and violent you were. Then I realized you were alone, like me. I realized how much I acted like you sometimes. We are so alike it's scary. We need to be together and I was thinking of how much I wanted to ask you if I could stay close to you…"  
  
Hitomi stared at him after he was done, her hair falling over her eyes as she lowered her face. Van watched her and knew he had screwed up. But he was right. They did need to stay close. Hitomi finally looked up and she whispered, "Do you still have that pink stone?" Van was startled but he reached into his pocket and pulled out the pink stone she had thrown him the first day they met. He handed it to her. Hitomi stared at it in her small hand and she said quietly, "I have a small feeling about this stone, like it knows something." Van stared at her as she studied the stone, turning it over in her palm, finally dangling it by her fingers. He was memorized by the way the stone looked and Hitomi's face behind it. She spoke suddenly;  
  
"I think this stone is connected to Escaflowne. Remember how it came out of the sky after Escaflowne disappeared? It may have some sort of connection." Van loved this. Hitomi was actually confiding and talking to him. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and replied quietly, "How is it connected?" Hitomi glanced up and murmured, "You should know, you're the God of War."  
  
Van smiled and shot back, "But don't you control Escaflowne?"  
  
Hitomi frowned.  
  
"I…don't know. I've never tried. The dragon armor is not something I have had much experience with."  
  
"What HAVE you had experience with?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hitomi, remember when we staying at that house in Palas? When you were injured?"  
  
Hitomi gave the stone back to him and nodded.  
  
"Remember when you said 'we need each other'? And then you went to sleep…" Van's eyes became dreamy as he recalled, "Remember those kids in Adon who told me you were what I had…and then I sprinted and you helped me back to our hut and asked what you could do for me…and remember when we were riding that horse back to Fried and you fell off because you were so tired and then we rode together?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Van stared into space and he whispered, "That's togetherness. That's how you know when you're okay."  
  
2 CHAPTER 3  
  
The caravn was back together and heading towards Fanela. 


	3. Fights and truths

1 Ah! I updated! Next up is…I don't know. We'll just see where this story goes. I forgot to put a disclaimer on any of my stories so sorry! ^_^;  
  
I DON'T OWN ESCAFLOWNE OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT  
  
I really love this story and I love escaflowne so much. God. anyway. Enjoy! Oh ya (tsubasa_no_kami@juno.com)  
  
2  
  
3 CHAPTER 3  
  
The caravan was back together and heading towards Fanela. Van and Hitomi were sitting together on the top mast of the caravan. Below them, the Abarhaki strolled the decks or checked on the sails and animals pulling the caravan. Hitomi was lounging lazily and thinking about what happened over the last few days, and Van was sitting closley next to her, wondering if he would get anywhere in this relationship physically. "Hitomi," he said suddenly.  
  
"Yes?" she replied as she sat up to face him.  
  
"Tell me about your parents." He stared at her face and wondered if this was a good subject.  
  
"My parents? I remember very little. I was really small when…when they were killed. I remember my mother; she was sweet smelling, like roses. And my dad…I can't really remember my dad. All I can remember about him is when I last saw him…before… EMthey/EM killed him. He was standing in front of the throne and there was fire everywhere. I remember the heat was so intense and I was all alone, hiding behind one of the court curtains. He stood up to this one man; a really tall dark man, and he said something like, 'you're a fool…'" Van watched Hitomi avert her face and saw a look of sorrow cross her expression. "That was the last time I ever heard him speak. The man killed him, there was blood everywhere…and that's all I remember about my parents." She took a shaky breath and brought her knees to her chest. Van quietly gazed at Hitomi and wondered if she would cry; he said sadly, "I'm sorry, that wasn't a good topic."  
  
She turned to him quickly and smiled faintly then turned back to surveying the horizon.  
  
"I just don't talk about them a lot. What about your family?"  
  
Van snorted and Hitomi glanced at him, surprised. "My family? My parents are dead too. I have no family. No grandparents, uncles, nothing. I am alone. They died in a car accident. That's when my troubles at school started. I have no family. I…I can remember a lot about them but there's really nothing to remember. They were always away, at work or parties. I had the option of being with them, traveling with them when they travelled, but I never did. I don't really know why. It's like I didn't care. Now that I think of it, I…I don't think I really loved my parents." He stopped talking and thought about what he had said. It was true, he didn't really love his parents in the normal way. It was just a feeling of companionship, not mutual either.  
  
"Van?" Hitomi asked slowly as she watched his expressions change rapidly as he thought.  
  
He looked up at the sky and replied quietly, "Yes, Hitomi."  
  
"You don't have to worry about them. You're here. Not…home."  
  
Van smiled, closed his eyes, and flopped back on the warm wood behind him.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Why are you always right?"  
  
Hitomi blushed and was glad Van couldn't see her face. She lay down beside him, their elbows touching, and watched the clouds and sky pass as they rode to Fanela.  
  
Sometime in the next hour, the caravan stopped on the outskirts of Fanela. Hitomi left Van alone with Millerna as she went out with the first scouting party. Van watched her leave with the abarhaki and felt a tug in his inner regions. Hitomi turned around briefly, smiled reassuringly and gave a small wave. Van smiled, relieved she had felt it too. EM How can I miss her already, when she's just now walking out of the door? /EM He turned away and walked to the window, where he watched them all depart on horses. Hitomi was the only female among them and she looked so tiny.  
  
"Watching?" said Millerna softly beside him.  
  
"I am. I feel like I should be the one going out with her—them." He replied without even looking at her. Millerna nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "They'll be back soon enough." She assured him as she left the room. Van watched them pound into a grove of trees. And then he couldn't see them anymore. A headache came. He cringed and rubbed his forehead, then got up and went to his cabin, where he fell onto his cot. He tightly closed his eyes against the sunlight and pulled the small blanket over his head. And then it happened again.  
  
EMHeat. Bright white lights. "Ototo-san! Where are you!" Pounding. Racing lights and sounds. Hurt, anger, fear. Where am I? A flash of pink to the right. A girl? A little girl running, crying. Hair in pink ribbons, school-skirt like back home in Japan. Hitomi?! Blood, fire, "Ototo-san!" /EM  
  
Van blinked and stared at the blanket over his eyes. He hated these dreams, visions, whatever. Hitomi was fine, everything was okay now. He sighed and before closing his eyes again, noticed it was darker outside.  
  
EMSmooth, soft hand caressing his face. Smells like rain. "Van?" "Hitomi?" What the hell? Is she here, is she back? Wind blowing through hair, soft rain smells./EM  
  
When he woke up again, he was sweating and he smelled gross. He needed a bath and some food. He threw the dirty blanket on the ground and stalked out of the room in search of Millerna. Van took the stairs to the upper meeting room three at a time and entered the room with a thump. Everyone turned to stare at him. He froze.  
  
"Heh…hey guys…when did you get back?" he asked nervously, assessing the somber expressions.  
  
"Van. Good to see you're alive." Said Allen as he stepped forward. Van swallowed when he saw Allen's face. It had some deep cuts on it, with blood and crust forming around the edges of his lesions. There had obviously been some fighting. A hollowness settled in his stomach, as he realized he didn't know where Hitomi was.  
  
"Where's Hitomi?" he asked, his voice cracking on the H.  
  
Allen glanced behind him, but no one would meet his eyes. He took a breath and said softly, "She…ah…she's not here…uh…now….we ran into…ah…a bit of…bit of a--" Van didn't wait for him to finish, he turned and sprinted down the steps, taking them all at once.  
  
Van was pounding along the hard, compacted earth in search of her. He headed in the general direction they had set off in that afternoon and hoped Hitomi was at least alive. His mind was set on doing nothing but getting her back, wherever she was. It was no doubt the Black Dragons. And he hated them, because Hitomi hated them. Once in the forest, he veered toward the light of what he presumed was the city. As he crested a hill, he stopped and gaped. The city was pretty much blazing on fire. He stared at the confusion around him and scanned the area for Hitomi. He wouldn't find her like this. He sprinted down into the inferno and serached as he ran. She wasn't in a side street, she wasn't in the charred tavern. He heard battle-cries ahead and the clang of swords. He sprinted faster. As he came around the corner, Van saw Hitomi struggling to fight Dilandau, who had her in chains with only her right arm free to fight him. Her face was dirty and bloody, as where the areas where she was chained; her wrists, ankles, stomach. Van bristled as he thought of Allen and the rest of the Abarhaki deserting her as she was caught by this maniac. If no one else would take Dilandau on, he would. Dilandau was watching Hitomi struggle to stand and laughing harshly. Van felt the heat around and within him and he wanted nothing more than to slice Dilandau's head off. He creeped around behind Dilandau until he could see Hitomi's face fully and waited until she saw him. When she did, her eyes widened and she looked horrified. Van was startled but angry and didn't think anymore. He rushed Dilandau from behind and was surprised when Dilandau gutted him in his stomach with the back of his sword.  
  
"Damnit! Shit. OW." Heaved Van as he bowed inward. "Fuck…" he whispered as the pain shot through his stomach and up into his chest and head. His air was gone, he was about to thow-up and Hitomi was alive. He raised his head slightly and saw Dilandau laughing maniacally above him. He made a small sound in the back of his throat and charged him again. This time, Dilandau didn't have time to react. He was thrown back from the impact and Van followed him, lying heavily on top of him.  
  
"Van, no! What the shit do you think you're doing?! Damnit." Cried Hitomi as Van lay motionless on top of Dilandau.  
  
"Get off me you faggot!" squealed Dilandau as Van pressed deeper on top of him. He was blacking out and it hurt to think, move.  
  
"DAMN. VAN help me!" screamed Hitomi as she watched him fighting unconciousness. He blinked unsteadily and tried to stand. As he succeeded, Dilandau tripped him and grabbed his ankle.  
  
"You can't help her, cuz you're DEAD." Dilandau shouted as he bound Van to Hitomi with some spare chain. Van's head rolled heavily onto his chest and he whispered to Hitomi, "I dreamed about you."  
  
He was cold and stiff and his head hurt like a bitch. "Van?" asked a familiar voice softly. He blink blearily and his eyes focused on dark, damp stone and chains. The voice said again, "Are you alive?" He smiled and closed his eyes, moving his hand to wipe his eyes and found he couldn't; first, it hurt to move, and second, his hand was tied down or something. "I'm alive." He replied quietly. He heard chains move and a cold hand touched his hand. "You're freezing," said the voice.  
  
"So are you." He said and opened his eyes to see the voice. Hitomi's dirty face filled his view. EMTo see you when I wake up is a gift I didn't think could be real./EMHe smiled as he saw her, "Hey." She smiled too and then murmured, "You were dead for a long time." He smiled wider and tried to sit up. "Ow. Shit." He grunted as he pressed his back to the cold wall. He looked at Hitomi again and found she was bloody, dirty and looked like hell. He frowned and asked, "Are you ok?" She kept smiling but glanced nervously down and back up again, "Yeah…yeah I'm fine. I was worried about you though." He took her hand and tried to pull her closer. She could only move within a foot of him because of the chains. Van rubbed her hand and was rewarded with slight warmth and a frown. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to warm us up."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not. You're bloody, dirty, and we're locked in a dungeon."  
  
Hitomi looked down and said, "It doesn't matter, we won't be able to get out, the Abarhaki left me and don't know where you are. We're going to die and there will finally be an end to the fighting." She removed her hand from his grip and stared at the wall next to her. Van studied her profile, a smudge of dirt on her nose, a bloody cut on her right cheek, dirt and crusted blood in her hair. He became very angry and very in love.  
  
"You are so beautiful." He whispered throatily.  
  
Hitomi turned her head and stared at him wide-eyed. Her features crumpled and tears slipped down her dirty cheeks. Hitomi had cracked.  
  
"I am so sorry Van! It's all my fault you came after me. It's all my fault I couldn't save you! Gods…I don't deserve to live! I ruin everything, I can't fight, I'm queen of a fucking non-existent country…! Gods…" She stared angrily down into her lap as tears coursed down her cheeks, leaving trails of dirt. Van died again.  
  
"Hitomi…" he reached for her hand. She snatched it away from him and cried, "Don't touch me! Just leave me alone, you don't understand! I should die." She turned away from him and held her hands tightly in her lap. The chains were cutting into his skin as he reached for her, but she turned away even more and faced the wall.  
  
"Damnit Hitomi, let me in! Why can't I be your friend? Why can't you let people get close to you?! Are you afraid they'll leave you? Like your parents did?!"  
  
"Leave them out of it! You don't understand!" she screamed at him.  
  
"Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?! At least let me suffer with you, I can understand if you let me! I want to help...no, I don't care anymore, that'll come later, I want to be with you Hitomi, but I can't if you won't let me! We can help each other, be together…I don't care anymore about getting back home, there's nothing there for me…you are what I have Hitomi. You are the only thing. But if you…won't let me…love you…I don't really…" he trailed off and stared at the ground. Hitomi blinked at the wall. Had he really said those things? To her? She turned slightly and studied him the way that he had earlier studied her. His hair fell over his tilted head and he was the saddest she had ever seen him. Was he right? What did he know anyway? What did he know of love, and why did she care? Hitomi looked at his long eyelashes and unruly dark hair and finally remembered. And she knew she loved him.  
  
"Gods I hate you so much." She cried and reached for him.  
  
Dilandau threw open the heavy iron door and called, "Oh sweethearts! Folken wants the boy!" Hitomi and Van looked up and had different reactions to these cocky words. Van felt like blowing something up and Hitomi felt like crying; they had virtually switched minds and emotions. Hitomi clung to his hand as dragonslayers unchained him and took him away. Van struggled and tried to stay with Hitomi, because know he had a reason to stay away from the dragonslayers. "I'll be back Hitomi. I'll kill them and I'll be back." He growled as he was forced bodily out the door. Dilandau threw his head back and laughed, "I don't think so, because the Queen of Dragons is scheduled to be terminated this afternoon, and I have the pleasure of killing her!" Hitomi stared wide-eyed at him and shrank into her corner. Dilandau giggled as he shut and locked the door and went to Folken's meeting room.  
  
Van sat opposite Dilandau. He stared hard at the albino boy; willing holes of flame to burn through his skull. Dilandau stared back with the same intensity, hoping the same would happen to Van. "Van. Van, van, van. The savior of the Abarhaki. The god of war. The one who is destined to destroy us Black Dragons. You are quite weak and useless without your warrior queen aren't you?" Van flicked his eyes in Folken's direction then returned to glaring at Dilandau. Dilandau's lips curled into the tiniest of smirks and Van narrowed his brows deeper and made a menacing sound deep in his throat. Dilandua crossed his arms and smirked fully, then sneered, "This little boy couldn't hurt a fly, let alone destroy us, Folken-sama." Van jumped up and fought towards Dilandau. He was blocked by Chesta and another brown-haired dragon-slayer. "Fight me Dilandau-chan, and see how weak I am!" he snarled as Dilandau continued sneering. "Enough!" roared Folken and shot a psychic blast at Van that left him stunned, face down on the marble table-top. Bleeding from the mouth and feeling too weak, Van slumped down into his chair. He glared at Dilandau. Dilandau sighed and said, "if you will not be needing me lord, I will go prepare for the queen's death." Folken nodded his dismissal and Dilandau left. Having nothing to distract him, Van had to listen to Folken.  
  
"Do you even know why you're here?" asked Folken softly as he leaned over Van. Folken was an ominous creature, tall, dark with haunted eyes. He reeked of power and destruction. Van swallowed slightly and replied, "No. Yes. I am here to love Hitomi." Folken laughed loudly and cried, "Really?! How interesting! Because I thought you were here to destroy us! Or have you lost your powers for love?" Van frowned and replied as he stared straight ahead, "I don't believe I ever had any powers." Folken frowned too and growled, "You have powers. You are the god of war. Show me that power and I will give you whatever you want." Van sighed and closed his eyes. His headache was like an iron hand clamped over his head, "I told you, I DON'T HAVE ANY POWERS. I am fucking Van Fanel and I am from earth!" Folken threw his head back again and laughed long and loud. Van scrunched his eyes and kneaded his hands ino his forehead. Did this wacko ever shut up?  
  
"Let me ask you something, Van Fanel from earth, who are your parents?"  
  
"They're dead."  
  
"Yes, but did you ever get they feeling they didn't like you?"  
  
"Of course, all teenagers feel that way."  
  
"Yes, you're right. Even I felt that way, once. But I did something about it. I killed my parents. I burned their castle and destroyed their kingdom. Do you know what that kingdom was called?"  
  
Van shook his head, still massaging his forehead.  
  
"It was called Fanela. The place my black kingdom was built upon is where the ashes of Fanela cindered. Fanela. Fanel."  
  
Van stiffened and something clicked in the back of his mind. The headache intensified.  
  
"Quite strange that your last name happens to be the naming of a great kingdom, isn't it? And how strange also that my real name is…Dune Fanel. Hm…same names! I guess that would make us…brothers!?" After this, he laughed evilly.  
  
Van began hyperventilating. Brothers?! It couldn't be!  
  
"That's not true! I was born and raised on earth!"  
  
"Think Van!" laughed Folken, "What is your earliest memory? Is it heat? Fire? Blood? Crying?" He continued jeering Van as he watched him break out in a cold sweat.  
  
Van stared at the wall opposite him and choked, "But that's Hitomi's story! She was the princess, her parents died in a fire, mine in a car accident. You're lieing!"  
  
Folken shook his head and replied, "You were switched. You were born prince of Fanela. I grew angry and killed mother and father, I was to be king, but the phrophecy chose you! I loved you much then, but no more! Because I didn't want to kill you, I sent you to our sister planet, earth. I thought you were gone forever. Instead, a little girl replaced you, with honey-colored hair and schoolgirl clothes. Apparently, she thought it was her parents who died in the great fire, and grew up believing she was to avenge her country. She is not even royalty. She was a mere two-year old human girl. Nothing important about her. Except, I could not kill her. Some mysterious power saved her everytime I tried to defeat her. A pink light would engulf and shield her. To destroy her, I need you by my side. You can summon the legendary Escaflowne, because you are the true dragon king. Help me, brother."  
  
Van was frozen in shock. Sweat trickled down his forehead and ran down his back. The headache was causing white flashing lights to dance before his eyes. Folken extended his hand in a brotherly way and said again, "Bring the destruction of Gaia, brother, fulfill your prophecy!" Van stared stonily at the outstretched hand as his thoughts reeled. He remembered everything. The fire, his parents, his mother in her long gown, his…brother. He raised his eyes to Folken and replied carefully, "I am from Earth." 


	4. Chapter where Van was SUPPOSED to mack H...

Chapter 4  
  
Oooo, so exciting! I think Van and Hitomi should mack in this chapter. Everyone agree? Good. Too bad this isn't R rated…sigh…I think Van is so sexy…I would rape him if I saw him…erg, nevermind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Van's headache was causing him to lose consciousness. He was blacking out and trying to look fierce at the same time, hoping Folken would just leave him alone. He tried to focus on one object; Hitomi was his main thought. Folken was yelling something at him. Van felt the psychic blast as Folken fired it and tried to cry out as he was lifted into the air. The pain raced from his head to his throat and neck and he realized Folken was choking him to death. The pain escalated until he knew he was about to die and then Folken remembered he needed Van so he let him go. Van crashed to the cold metal floor and immediately passed out. Folken sighed.  
  
  
  
Bright, artificial, white light was staring Van in the face. He tried to move and found his joints were cold and stiff. His head still hurt, and there were bruises all over his body. Where was he? He sat up and examined the room he was in. It was small, and completely made of metal. He walked quickly to the door and tried it. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. Van crept quietly through the halls until he came to what appeared to be a hangar. Many different men in armor were strolling around one massive guymelef. It was red, with huge shoulders and claw-like hands. He inhaled sharply as he saw Dilandau and Hitomi. Hitomi was chained to the guymelef's leg and the Dragonslayers were prodding her with swords and knives. She was bleeding in too many places. Van became very, very angry. He assessed the situation, noticing a loose wire here, an abandoned blade there and then he charged off the side of the catwalk. He went flying through the air, cleanly grabbing hold of a wire and swinging to Hitomi's side. His ego swelled at this achievement and he stood proudly next to her, waiting for her to exclaim, "Oh Van!" and fall over him and hug him and kiss—"Van you stupid shit! Hurry up and get me out!" she shrieked tiredly. He hurriedly tried to unchain her, but there was a lock on the chain so it was somewhat difficult. She moaned as the dragonslayers closed rapidly in on them. Van straightened then whispered to Hitomi, "Hang on, I'll get us out of this mess." Hitomi blew out her breath and muttered, "Yeah, right." He dodged as best he could and managed to grab a loose sword off the ground. He stepped in front of Hitomi in a crouch-like manner and faced his opponents. There was perhaps more than six. He ignored this fact and prepared for battle. Thoughts raced in his mind such as, "I've never even been in a fist fight!" and "Why the fuck does all this shit happen to me?" They advanced on him—all grinning menacingly. Dilandau stood a little ways off and smirked, "Have fun, but Folken needs him. We can kill the queen." Van felt something snap inside him; Hitomi wasn't really the queen, he was the king, and she would have to find these things out and maybe die. He raised his eyes to Dilandau's face and called, "You're nothing Dilandau! I may be raised on Earth, from Earth, but I could kill you anytime!" Dilandau frowned, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. He frowned more and his brow furrowed. He stepped forward and his frown turned into full-blow dilly-pickle anger: "What did you say?"  
  
"I said I could kill you!"  
  
Dilandau slowly walked toward him, his dragonslayers parting before him like water. He stopped when he stood directly in front of Van, blood garnet eyes staring directly into deep red-brown eyes.  
  
"You could never kill me!" he smirked, gently slapping Van on his right cheek then turning away. Hitomi watched in disbelief. Van raised his sword and with a fierce roar, hurled himself at Dilandau.  
  
Dilandau's sword was out so fast it was a blur of liquid silver. Their swords connected with an intense clang and golden sparks showered around them. Van gritted his teeth together in determination and held on with all his might. Dilandau was a couple inches taller than him and was definitely stronger. Van had more leg muscle. Dilandau giggled as Van pushed against him and whispered, "If you do kill me, you can have Hitomi all to yourself, I've already had her." Van's pupils contracted at these words and he felt something else snap inside him. If this continued, he'd be done snapping and just be dead, deflated, like a balloon without air.  
  
"YOU LIE!" he screamed and broke their connection. He raced toward Dilandau again and felt something build up in his forehead. Dilandau parried with his gleaming sword and they clanged together once more. Dilandau wasn't looking the least bit tired and seemed to be enjoying himself as he sneered at Van, "Don't worry, she liked parts of it…always the best for the queen you know." Van couldn't take much more snapping. He slashed the sword as hard as he could towards Dilandau's abdomen but misjudged the distance and instead, nicked Dilandau's jaw. He froze as he saw the spot of blood well up form Dilandau's creamy complexion and waited to see what would happen. Dilandau froze also and tentatively fingered his jaw line. He raised his black leather glove to his face and studied his red fingertips. He raised his eyes to Van's face and growled, "My face…you cut…my FAAAACCCEEEEE!!!" And Van was afraid.  
  
Hitomi called encouragement as she saw Dilandau turn into the maniac he truly was. She knew this was when he was at his strongest but also the time he did the most stupid things. "Van, attack him! He's in a blind rage! He's vulnerable!" Van was skipping and dodging around, hopping out of Dilandau's reach. Dilandau was swiping fast and furiously and screaming about his face. The dragonslayers had scattered out of Dilandau's way and were watching Van. Van felt the pressure build-up in the front of his forehead and wondered how he could get a headache in the midst of all this. Dilandau sliced at him and caught his arm; Van cried out and saw his blood pumping rapidly from his veins. He stifled his cries and turned toward Dilandau. This time as Dilandau swung the sword, Van caught it with his own and discovered the pain of trying to force Dilandau to die. Dilandau wouldn't stop screaming about his face and suddenly, Van was fed up. He had had it. Hitomi saw him falter and cried, "Van! Don't let him take control of you!" Van was annoyed; he was trying to sword-fight, and he never had, the girl he wanted to mack was trying to kill him, and this schizophrenic maniac was killing him. He felt the intense heat and force in his forehead again and suddenly, he knew. He faced Dilandau, dropping the sword, and watching as time slowed, and he forced the pressure to come out. An extreme heat wave passed through his head and he directed it at Dilandau. Amazingly, Dilandau was thrown ten yards away and lay there, motionless. Van stared, heaving, wondering how something so small could have thrown Dilandau so far and caused him to become extremely tired at the same time. Hitomi shrieked her approval then called, "Hurry, while he's down! Get me out and let's go!" Using his new psychic powers, Van blasted the chains off Hitomi and they took off running. Van decided to keep his sword.  
  
They were racing down the halls, trying to find a way out, when they were met by a dead end: a large stained glass window was blocking their escape route. Van heaved a depressed sigh and mumbled, "Well, as long as we're going to be trapped here for the rest of our lives…" Hitomi interrupted him by knocking the glass out of the window with her small knife and leaning out so far that Van blushed at the sight of her bum. "Hitomi…?" She pulled herself back in and picked glass from her hands. "We can leave by this exit." Hitomi stated as Van stared at her.  
  
"What? Are you insane?"  
  
"No, just turn around for a second."  
  
"What?"  
  
"VAN!"  
  
"Ok, ok.."  
  
He turned around and wondered what she was doing…maybe she was undressing. Van's jaw went slack as he thought of these possibilities, running the scenarios through his head…Hitomi beckoning him with finger and tongue…Hitomi in a play-boy bunny outfit…Hitomi naked…"VAN!"  
  
Van snapped back to reality as Hitomi pinched him hard, "Yeah…WHAT?!"  
  
Hitomi was standing in her shorts…and not her shirt.  
  
"What are you wearing?"  
  
It was a weird kind of leather wrapping around her chest that served to make her somewhat flat. "What is that?" Hitomi colored and stumbled over her words…"It's just…uh…you know…so I don't…erm…fuck it! Just come here." Van trembled at the thought, go near a half naked Hitomi? Did she know what would happen? Hitomi stared up at him as he drew near and then lowered her eyes.  
  
"Van, what I'm about to do is probably going to be really strange for you. I don't want it to be weird, so why don't you close your eyes."  
  
Van smiled goofily and thought he knew what was happening, "Alrighty!" he exclaimed and willingly closed his eyes, half expecting his pants to be pulled down. Instead, he felt a huge breeze that ruffled his hair and felt strangely warm and inviting. Something soft tickled his cheek and he hoped it was her hair.  
  
"OK," whispered Hitomi nervously, "You can look." Van opened his eyes and stared at Hitomi. She was radiant. She was glowing. She was so beautiful. She… had wings!  
  
"Hitomi…" breathed Van as he reached for a wing. Hitomi colored a bit at Van's reaction and then murmured, "Let's go." She stepped on the window ledge and waited for Van to step up beside her. He stared up at her for a moment, enjoying looking up at her, instead of gazing down and found he liked this angle better. Hitomi offered her hand and he grasped it tightly, hopping up next to her, and standing extremely close, still clasping her hand. Hitomi glanced nervously up at him, then she looked forward. Van couldn't stop watching her. He suddenly felt a small, strong, warm arm around his waist and was ecstatic to discover she had enclosed him in an embrace. She looked up at him again and whispered, "You have to hold on to me." He nodded and enfolded her small body with his great arms. Hitomi felt a bit overwhelmed at this huge guy next to her but spread her wings, heard the familiar snap of the wind and leaped. Van screamed like a baby.  
  
He dug his hands into Hitomi's back as they fell, and he tried to silence his cries. Van could feel the corded muscles of Hitomi's back strain against their descent and he watched in awe—finally done crying—as her wings strained with her muscles and finally caught a thermal. Hitomi's muscular back relaxed a bit as they soared and Van could now face forward. They were flying side by side, Van tightly holding on to Hitomi's waist and Hitomi tightly holding onto his shoulder and hip. Van marveled at their height and saw the forests of Fanela pass beneath them. He heard a crack and felt Hitomi stiffen.  
  
"What was that?" he asked timidly  
  
"My right wing. It's frozen. Damn, I hate when this happens, it's like a muscle cramp, or spasm. I hope it goes away soon." Hitomi continued flying placidly on and Van suddenly noticed they were losing altitude.  
  
"Uh…Hitomi…"  
  
"I know…I know…shut up so we can land."  
  
Van quieted and waited in apprehension as they got closer and closer to the ground.  
  
"Ow…Shit OW." Hitomi was very tense next to Van and he could feel her back rippling under the skin. He nervously held on tighter as they approached the treetops and tried to pull his feet up out of the leaves and branches. Hitomi pulled up, using her strength now and they descended. Van heard another crack and suddenly, Hitomi shrieked and they were falling. Van held on to her and scrunched his eyes closed, willing her to let them live. Hitomi held on tight to him and then they both heard the satisfying snap of wings being filled with air. However it was too late and Hitomi's wings were snagged on the surrounding branches.  
  
"OWWW…" she cried then turned to Van and yelled, "I can't fly, we have to fall! My wings can't take this!" He nodded nervously, then a shower of white feathers floated down around them, and they fell. 


	5. Mm...mackage

1  
  
I don't have any rights; I don't own escaflowne, I don't own maaya sakamoto or yoko kanno or anyone. I wish. Anyway, THEY WILL MACK IN THIS CHAPTER. HALLELUJAH. And anyone who can give me the CORRECT def. of "mack" will win…10 pts! Yay! Oh, to that guy who wanted me to read his story; it was cool. I was reading it and was like, this is cool. But I still adore the movie version. I will always adore it. The end. Cool guys, I love all this happy commenting and support! Okay, enough with the kawaii shit. FUCK DAMN PISS CUNT. Be afraid. Oh yeah, it is now rated R. Wahahah. (what am I smoking, my homeskillets?!)  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 5  
  
"Van?" Van opened his eyes and saw Hitomi above him. 'She's always here when I wake up,' Van thought. Hitomi smiled as he sat up and asked, "You okay? You passed out when we hit the ground." Van nodded and blushed when he saw Hitomi was still in her partial chest cover thinger. Hitomi's smile grew wider and she blushed too. Suddenly Van grabbed Hitomi and held her tight. She nestled into his torn, bloodied white shirt and listened to his heartbeat. Van said hoarsely, "Thank you for saving us. You're great." He squeezed his eyes shut as he thought of everything he would have to tell her soon. "Thank you." Hitomi pulled away and laid her hands on his arms as she looked up into his face. "It's you who should be thanked, Van. You came after me against unfair odds, you had faith in me. Thank you." Van smiled at her serene face and gently touched her cheek. "We're even then." Hitomi ducked her head and then returned to staring at him. 'I love her so much,' Van thought as he leaned in for a kiss. A kiss which was intruppted by a harsh yell and Hitomi bolting into a standing position.  
  
The yell had been a hunter/warrior from the rebels of Fanela. Some recogonized Hitomi as their queen and Van was really uncomfortable at the thought of telling not just her, but everyone that he was their king. He held on to her hand the entire time they were going through introductions or instructions. Later, they had been seperated, washed and groomed and allowed to meet back up again. Van didn't want to leave Hitomi again and she felt the same way. As Van leaned back on the warm grass, his wounds patched as best the villagers' medics could fix, he wondered how such beautiful land could be so torn up by the Black Dragons. Hitomi was lying next to him, her head resting on his thigh.  
  
"Van?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We're not safe here."  
  
"I know. I'm not scared."  
  
They lapsed into silence and Van hummed one of his favorite songs from back home. Hitomi listened to the tune then asked, "What are the words?" Van smiled and closed his eyes as he softly sung the song.  
  
"Kore kara no koto kangae nagara  
  
Itsu no ma ni ka nete shimatta toki  
  
Kowarenai to omotte 'ta mono ga  
  
Akkenaku kowarechatta toki  
  
Waza to warui koto wo shitai toki  
  
Yuuyake ga mune ni hiatta toki  
  
Kimi wa boku nanda  
  
Boku wa kimi nanda."  
  
Van opened his eyes and was surprised to find wetness creeping from the corners of his lashses. He wiped them away before Hitomi saw. Hitomi was staring at him in wonder, "What does it mean?" she asked. Van laughed as he remembered Hitomi didn't undertsand Japanese. He replied, "It's in my home language-Japanese. What does it mean? It means what it says." Hitomi let it drop and she looked past him to the sky. Van flopped back on the warm grass and watched the clouds too. A bird flitted above them as the clouds blew hurridely along and Van closed his eyes. He felt a warm hand on his arm and he opened his eyes. Hitomi had stood up and was watching the bird. Van felt something roll in his stomach and realized he had to tell her about their pasts now. He stood too.  
  
"Van, have you ever felt you were being watched?"  
  
"Feeling paranoid are we?"  
  
"Answer."  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"Do you ever feel as if I was watching you, from the inside out?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lately, Van, I've been feeling a connection with you I have never experienced before. It's like I know your thoughts. There was once a legend I heard, when I was a young girl, that I wasn't the real queen. That something had happened and I had replaced the royal family." Van cringed. "I never believed it. I never will. I do know that I must kill Folken and Dilandau. Then peace will be restored again. Folken had a connection with the old kingdom—my old kingdom, and he must be destroyed. Dilandau I just hate. Van, to defeat them I do need your help. You must have some power. We need Escaflowne. Can't you summon him?" Van looked away from her earnest and hopeful face and tried to muster up the courage to tell her he was king, but he didn't know how to control escaflowne.  
  
"Hitomi…I…"  
  
Suddenly a shrill whistle sounded from the woods and Hitomi looked up. A warrior came charging up within the woods and shouted, "You must fly to Tourishina! Fly, my queen! The Blackdragons advance!" Hitomi frowned and turned to Van. "We should go." He nodded and waited for her wings to sprout. They did and he was awed by the awesome wing-span and white feathers that showered them. She smiled, held out her hand, and they flew into the sky.  
  
As they touched down on the outskirts of Tourishina, Van noticed how arrid the surrounding land was, almost desert-like conditions. They creeped into the city under cover of darkness and Hitomi gave a stifled cry; they spotted the Abarhaki caravan just as they entered the gates. "Allen and everyone must be here." Van breathed. They crept around the caravan and boarded it. Van snuck after Hitomi, down the halls toward the bunkrooms. They slowly peered into one of the bunk rooms and saw Gaddes sprawled on a cot. They smiled at each other and left as Gaddes emitted an ear-wrenching snore. Hitomi led the way to her old bunk and Van was astounded when he saw the inside. It was just a mat on the ground with many blankets. "This is where you sleep?" he asked quietly. Hitomi nodded, closed the door, and kneeled on her mat. She sat crosslegged and said, "I feel more comfortable when I'm closer to the ground. I don't know why." Van smiled and sat next to her. They were facing each other and Van was aware of his rising temperature as a result of his sitting on a bed-mat with Hitomi. Only the light of the moon and earth shone through her small window and Van was glad. "What will we do in the morning?" he whispered. Hitomi shrugged, "Tell them we're back, and warn them of the Black Dragon Clan's approach." Van nodded calmly and glanced out the window. He couldn't take it anymore, he just HAD to mack her! He slowly reached for her hand and asked, "Hitomi, am I spending the night with you?" Hitomi looked at him, her luminous green eyes full of trust. She nodded shyly. He smiled and pulled her to him. Hitomi tilted her head to receive his kiss and shivered as their lips connected. "Are you cold?" murmured Van as he pressed his lips to her ear. She shook her head and replied softly, "I am so glad we are together, that's all." Van chuckled quietly and kissed her cheek, slowly making his way down her jaw line to her mouth again. Hitomi responded more readily and with more passion to his kisses. Van moved his hand from her waist to her arm to just below her boobie. Hitomi inhaled sharply and Van backed off a bit. However, Hitomi pressed herself into him and he was surprised when she was the one to break the lip barrior. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and Van felt his insides jump as the electrifying touches of their skin and mouths set his nerves on fire. He had to back off to calm himself down but Hitomi was reaching for him again and he obliged. They reclined together back onto Hitomi's bed, Van on top. Hitomi encircled his neck with her small arms and let him move his kisses from her mouth to around her neck and down her collar bone. Van paused as he reached her wrapped chest and glanced up at her. She blushed, but he couldn't see, and she quickly pulled at the wrappings. Van tugged his shirt off as Hitomi helped him, both aware of the urgent nature of their needs. They melded into one as their skin caught fire from the heated exchanges between them. Hitomi was gasping for breath by the time the next five minutes rolled around. Van rested for an instant, his head on her naked chest. Hitomi idly stroked his head as Van fumbled with their pants. He managed to get his off, but couldn't quite figure out Hitomi's. Finally, out of frustration and hornyness, he ripped them off with his teeth. "Van!" cried Hitomi. Van glanced sorrowfully up at her, a half smile on his face. Hitomi laughed as he climbed back on top of her and pulled the covers over them both. He snuggled into her chest and whispered, "Tell me a story." Hitomi smiled than asked, "What, all tired out, not going to finish what you started?" Van blew a rasberry into Hitomi's neck and replied, "I would, but you would be afraid of my manlyness!" Hitomi laughed again and stroked his hair. Van relaxed and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of their flesh on flesh. "Tell me a story," he whispered sleepily. Hitomi swallowed and Van felt her throat move. "Alright. I will. Once upon a time there was a princess. She was very pretty. Her hair was long and black. Her eyes sparkled like rubies. One day, she got lost in the woods; she didn't have any idea where she was. Finally, she emerged onto a sort of pathway. Little children were playing with sticks and balls. They were dressed in strange clothing; uniforms of red and blue." Van's eyes widened as he realized what Hitomi was talking about. "The princess stopped and asked where she was. The children smiled and shrugged. The princess kept walking. She encountered tall buildings made of glass. And…and many many people. She was so lost, she didn't know where she was. She was lost…" Hitomi faltered and searched her memory for the words to the story. Van raised his head and asked, "How did you think of this story, Hitomi?" Hitomi looked at the ceiling and replied, "I don't know. I…I remember them from somewhere, but I don't know where. I…I just…" She stopped and pulled on a lock of Van's raven hair, feeling the tip of it with her fingers. She suddenly smiled. "You have split ends." Van smiled and resolved he wouldn't tell Hitomi about their pasts. Maybe someday, but not now. She had too much to handle. He kissed her on the lips and she pulled him towards her. Her story unfinished, they proceeded into the night. 


	6. Action and Adventure? Sure thing!

Well, that was short! Alas, caritas has trouble writing when she's busy painting and singing! I actually finished 2 new pieces and not this story! but that's not relevant…what is this, #6? Cool. How'd you guys like the mack-ing-ness of last time? (before reading this chapter I suggest we all re-read last chapter!) Ah, yes, that's some good macking. Should that be rated higher? I don't know. I haven't checked your comments either. Perhaps cuz SCHOOLS OUT. Hahah. Anyway…just thinking about what to write next…ago, my fair lovers/readers/winners/people.  
  
Caritas/cari/tsubasa_no_kami@juno.com/spn cmbstication/July 23-esca dvd comes!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Van, wake up…" Van slowly opened his eyes and beheld the wonderful face of Hitomi in front of him. Her head was outlined with the morning sunlight and her eyes shone with love. He smiled and stretched. Hitomi lowered her face to his and they kissed. "God, this feels so right." he murmured as Hitomi nuzzled his cheek and relaxed next to him. "Yeah…you should go, so the Abarhaki don't get mean…Allen might…" Van nudged her as she trailed off, "Might what…get jealous and try to rape you?" Hitomi cringed at his words and Van wondered what he had said. "You should just go…" She sat up and began tying on her chest wrap. Van frowned and stood up. "Hitomi…" She stood up also and pulled up her shirts. She gave him his pants and glanced quickly away from him as he tugged them on. He finished buttoning his shirt and asked, "What'd I do, love?" Hitomi looked up at him then gently pushed him to the door, following as he stepped backward. "Hitomi…" he whispered as he caught her hand and brought her closer to him. Hitomi ducked her head and said quietly, "I don't feel like talking now Van, could you just go? It's nothing…" Van frowned but kissed her gently on her forehead and exited, softly shutting the door behind him.  
  
Van sat on the top deck of the White Dragon Caravan and watched the city of Tourishina awaken. They were next to a large warehouse that bordered on one of the main roads that led into the center of Tourishina. Large, wooden, stone and brick buildings stood on either side and people were venturing from these buildings towards various squares. Van was watching a particular square where several vendors had set out their wares. A small family of three was approaching the square, a boy and a girl with their mother. It appeared the boy and girl were twins and were fighting over half a loaf of bread. The mother chided them, took the bread and ate it herself. Van chuckled, in spit of himself. The woman then laughed and produced 2 small sweet rolls for her children. They all stopped at one vendor who was selling nuts and dried fruits. Suddenly, a heavy mechanical sound exploded around the area. Van stood up quickly and gasped at what he saw. The large red guymelef he had seen in the Black Dragon hangar was stomping towards him, though it was still distance off. A high-pitched mechanical giggle reached him and Van knew who it was. "Where are you, Hitomi and Van?! I'll kill you both!" Van was suddenly surrounded by several of the Abarhaki who were gawking at the giant guymelef. Hitomi ran up on deck and gasped at what she saw. She narrowed her eyes and felt the stirrings of anger. She found herself on top of the mast of the caravan and yelling as loud as she could, "COME AND GET US YOU MOTHER-FUCKER!" Van flinched at her words and glanced back to Dilandau. He had frozen in his tracks but they suddenly heard him yell, "There you are!" He raised the left arm and shot something liquid metal at them. Hitomi's eyes widened as she saw it, "Claw…" she whispered, and then she screamed, "EVERYONE OFF THE CARAVAN GO!" She dove from the topmast as the claw spear closed in on them. Van saw it too late, he ducked, but Hitomi had him and they both dove off the side of the caravan. As they rolled some distance away from the ship, Van felt heat and heard screams and explosions. He looked out from under Hitomi's arm in time to see the ship explode into flames and flying wood and metal. Hitomi was quickly up, and staring at the sky. "Look, Hitomi, I have wings too!" mocked Dilandau as black, bat-like wings sprung from the back of his guymelef. Van gasped as Dilandau flew towards them. He raised his left arm again and this time they were faced with the intimidating black hole of a flamethrower. Flames erupted from the muzzle, but instead of hitting them, it wiped out the small market square Van had first been watching. "No!" cried Van as he heard the shriek of a small child. The flames rose higher into the sky as they engulfed all the surrounding houses and small shops. Van stood and surveyed the destruction. "NO!" he shouted again and ran towards the flaming buildings of death. He stood and watched the chaos around him, his white shirt whipping around him from the windy thermals the sudden flames had caused. Something pressed his arm tightly and he glanced down angrily; it was Hitomi. "You have to unleash the power of the God of War, NOW VAN!" He stared at her and blinked then yelled back, "I can't! Don't you get it?! I was never the God of War! I have no part in this except to love you Hitomi! You are the true warrior, the true queen! It WAS your parents who died and YOU have to defeat Dilandau and kill Folken and bring peace to Gaia! I can't!" Hitomi glared at him and countered, "I can't if YOU--" A deafening crash shook them from their feet and stopped their argument as Dilandau touched down back to the ground. Hitomi ducked and rolled as Dilandau followed her with his flamethrower. "Hitomi!" cried Van as he saw her disappear behind a wall of flames and heard her last shriek. Dilandau's psychotic laughter followed. Van swung around and glared at the giant red guymelef. He ran towards it, gathering his psychic powers in the middle of his forehead, feeling his anger grow and nursing it to create a more powerful strength. He shot his blast at Dilandau's feet and the guymelef wobbled. "VAN!" screamed Dilandau as he fought control for his guymelef. "YEAH? WHAT?" Van screamed back as he shot another beam at the guymelef's already unsteady feet. This one wasn't as strong and Dilandau was ready for it. Van thought of Hitomi, being burned like that poor little family…like his kingdom…like…his parents. He screamed into the red sky and felt something contract within him. Tears streamed from his eyes as he felt something move in his pocket. He looked down and saw the little pink stone slowly float into the air. And he knew. "ESCAFLOWNE!" he roared as the green light descended from the sky and the majestic ivory machine appeared before him. He watched in awe as the chest piece opened, showering him with water, he raised his arm, and then something fell on him with a squeal. He sat up slowly, forgetting Dilandau's laughter and threats that still assaulted him, and stared at the person who had fallen on him. "Hitomi?!" he cried, his eyes wide with the beautiful sight of her. She was bloody, yeah, and had some burns, but other than that… . "Van! You did it! You called him! You called Escalon! My Dragon Armor!" She kissed him quickly then rushed back to Escaflowne and stood before it. Skillfully, she hopped onto its bent knee and into the cockpit, and before its chest closed to receive its queen Van heard her call, "Escaflowne! Take my blood!" The doors to the cockpit closed and Van backed away from the steaming machine.  
  
Inside, many wires were attaching themselves to Hitomi, making her completely one with Escaflowne. She tried out the legs and heard them groan. She stood.  
  
Slowly, it stood, with some weird organic cracking sounds and turned to face Dilandau, who had stopped laughing and was now yelling threats. Van heard Hitomi's voice call, "YOU ARE A DEAD LITTLE KID, DILLY-PICKLE!" Begin Dance of Curse II Escaflowne reached behind its back and grasped the sword embedded in it. Hitomi placed the sword in front of her and Van gasped as the small sword expanded to become a giant gleaming sword suitable of Escaflowne's magnificent size. Dilandau also produced a spear- like sword and rushed Hitomi. Van ran out of the way of the colliding guymelefs and ducked as chips of steel flew by his head. He heard both of them fighting to gain the upper hand and turned in time to see Hitomi thwack Dilandau on the side of his massive chest. Dilandau screamed in frustration and shoved Hitomi. She backed up, crushing more buildings and scattering more people. She swung with her sword to get Dilandau out of her face and Dilandau blocked the blow, quickly retaliating with one of his own. Sparks flew from their connecting swords and the loud clang caused Van to flinch. Hitomi forced Dilandau back and the buildings behind him slowed them both down. Dilandau got out of reach and raised his left arm again, aiming the flamethrower directly at Escaflowne's chest. Van raised a hand to warn her, then remembered she probably couldn't see him. The flames erupted form Dilandau's arm and fired towards Hitomi. She stepped back form the intensity and heat of the attack. Van cried out as he saw Escaflowne consumed in the flames. Dilandau's laughter ensued and he screamed at Hitomi, "BURN HITOMI! BURN TO THE BONES!" Hitomi remembered all the flames of her past, her new found relationship with Van and remembered she had a world to save. "NO, DILANDAU! YOU DIEEEE!" she screeched and threw Escaflowne forward, crushing his flamethrower and knocking Dilandau to the ground. Dilandau screamed as he went down. "I KILL ALL MY ENEMIES!" Hitomi continued screaming as she stabbed her sword into Dilandau's right shoulder, pinning him down. Dilandau struggled and finally scooted away, standing up. The process ripped his right shoulder off and left it, along with the sword, embedded deep into Tourishina's ground. He screamed in pain as the wires and tubes connected to his right arm were ripped off, bringing blood along with it. But then he started laughing and giggling. "Hitomi, you WILL DIE!" He threw his body on top of Hitomi's and the guymelefs crashed to the ground. "Hitomi!" cried Van as the guymelefs collapsed behind crumbled buildings.  
  
Inside the cockpit of Escaflowne, Hitomi was sweating mightily and slowly being crushed to death. She closed her eyes and concentrated her strength to make her legs move to try and kick Dilandau off her. "I will finally have killed you…you stupid little girl…I'm just glad I got to have you before I ki--" Hitomi brought her leg up and shoved Dilandau off of her. "You are filth!" she cried and pulled her sword out of the ground. Dilandau lay on the ground, breathing hard. That last kick had sapped a lot of energy, and he was losing blood a bit too fast. Hitomi stomped over to him and raised her sword. "NOW DILANDAU…" she began, and swung the sword, hard. It was caught by another sword. The sparks fired from the connection and Van gasped to see what had stopped Hitomi's killing blow. "No, Hitomi, it is you who will die. You get in everyone's way too much. No body likes you, and that is why I am here to kill you." Hitomi narrowed her eyes as sweat trickled down the bridge of her nose and she muttered "Folken." The opposing guymelef was a compete replica of Escaflowne except it was totally black, with a glowing grey stone in it's right chest. Hitomi raised her sword in front of her and waited. Folken charged her with a loud battle cry and hit her squarely on her left arm with his black sword. She cried out as she felt a couple of wires pop out of her skin, bringing blood with it. Her veins pumped harder as Escaflowne requested more of her blood. She reacted to Folken's blow with one of her but was blocked by him.  
  
Dilandau was frantically tearing all the wires from his body and quickly pushed up from inside his guymelef. He hopped out of the melef, almost completely naked, save for his tidy whities. He stumbled back from the fighting guymelefs and surveyed his wrecked guymelef. He heaved a huge sigh, then sprinted back to his Dragon Slayers.  
  
Folken shoved with all his might on his sword and Hitomi stepped back. "Ah! You are WEAK little girl! WEAK!!" Hitomi screamed back, "YOU'RE UGLY!" She rushed him and he parried, quickly forced his way from their entwined swords and swung to her right. Hitomi blocked the blow but felt the effects of tiredness and loss of blood. She struggled and failed to hold his attack for long and soon her sword gave in and she was forced back. Van sensed her weakening and cried out, "Hitomi! Don't give up!" He watched as she stumbled some more under Folken's harsh blows and suddenly, she collapsed. "Hitomi!" he yelled and raced to the fallen Escaflowne, hoping she was still alive and ignoring the advancing Folken. "Foolish boy!" a menacing voice shouted at him. The Black Dragon Guymelef stopped in its tracks and the cockpit doors opened; Folken watched him expectantly. Van raced up the rocky terrain of Escaflowne's legs and chest and tore open its chest to see a bloody Hitomi. "Hitomi!" came his strangled cry as he tore at the wires connecting her with Escaflowne. The huge machine groaned under him and began to move. "Oh god, I've got to get you out, HITOMI WAKE UP!" Van pulled her from the cockpit and shook her, but she didn't' move. He checked her pulse and smiled slightly, "Still alive…"  
  
"Van! Brother! Why not don the armor of the White Dragons! And as the King of Dragons, fight me! True, you will die, but then I will have all the power and ability to destroy this pathetic world!" Van clutched Hitomi closer to him at Folken's callous words. "or better yet, why not turn Escaflowne into the Black Escaflowne, and rule the world with me!" Van raised his head and yelled harshly, "Never! You could never rule anything but your own hatred! Can't you see how stupid you're being?! You've killed senselessly"—Van thought of the small family in the square—"you've destroyed your own family, and now you ask me to help you?! You are nothing, Folken! Do you think that by destroying us and everyone on this planet, your pain and hatred will go away?! Never! You were born to forever live in agony! And I'll have no part in it!" Folken frowned and then said, "Don't you see boy, YOU are the cause of this pain and suffering that I am, as you said, forever doomed to pursue! If YOU were destroyed boy, then maybe I would end it!" Van couldn't believe this maniac, maybe he should just hop into Escaflowne and kill the bastard; did Folken really believe everything he was saying?! "WRONG AGAIN NUMB-NUTS! YOU FUCKER! YOU CHOOSE TO HURT AND SUFFER, YOU CHOSE TO HATE ME THE DAY I WAS BORN, YOU CHOSE TO DESTROY YOU'RE KINGDOM! AND NOW, YOU CHOOSE YOU'RE DEATH!" Van had had enough. He was Fanelan—Gaian—and Earthen as well. Tightly clasping Hitomi to him, he squeezed into the cockpit and found it accommodated them both. It seemed to grow with the two of them combined. Hitomi was suddenly taken from him and he saw her sink into the red glowing chamber in the stone of Escaflowne's right chest. "What?!" he whispered in incredulity as she became totally naked and in the fetus position. A new light flashed through Escaflowne and Van didn't have to have any wires attached to him; Hitomi was the energy source for Escaflowne. She was floating in pink liquid, her hands wrapped around her tightly drawn knees and she was glowing with pink light. "That's why Folken couldn't destroy Hitomi, she's literally a part of Escaflowne!" he whispered as he watched her. The chest doors shut and Van stuck his hands and legs into the corresponding piece of Escaflowne. He heard a hiss and then he stood up, feeling the tug of Escaflowne's mandibles on his own. He faced Folken and asked, "Have you ever loved?" Folken laughed and cried, "Why should I?!" Van raised his sword and charged him, using his psychic powers combined with his own physical strength to outrun Folken and embed his sword deep in the center of the Black Dragon. As the Black Dragon crumbled and keeled over with a heavy and loud thud Van whispered, "I kill all our enemies." Inside the pink liquid chamber, Hitomi stirred. 


	7. Flying Away

Chapter 7 Van watched the steaming, streaming, remains of the crumpled guymelef and heaved a huge sigh. He hopped out of Escaflowne and jogged towards the totaled black guymelef. It groaned and sagged. Van stood a bit a away and suddenly felt the earth under him tremble. He stepped back and watched in disbelief as the chest piece-which had the sword stuck well into it-slowly creaked open and a dark form emergered. "Folken?" breathed Van in disbelief. The figure stood defiantly, dripping with blood. "Van.brother." He collapsed. Van stood and watched the still form of the Black Dragon. He stared for a moment and felt a faint tug on his heart. Van suddenly doubled over as the intense pain rose from the middle of his chest. Sweat broke out on his forehead as he gasped for breath. Slowly, he lapsed into blackness.  
  
"Van...brother.we will conquer Gaia together." Van looked curiously up at his older brother. Dune was his idol, but sometimesd he said the weirdest things. It was after the big party their family had had and the brothers were sitting on the castle wall overlooking the sunset that was firing over the valley. Van let his brther's words go and continued playing with his wooden figures. Merle hopped up on the ledge next to them and purred as Dune stroked her head.  
  
"Van, do you love me?"  
  
Van paused again and looked up at his brother; Dune was staring hard down at him. He smiled and giggled, "Of course, Dune! I will always love you!" Dune laughed too and gathered Van in his arms. Van fought him off as baby Merle helped with her paws and budding teeth. Dune stopped laughing and set Van carefully on his lap. He grabbed Merle by the back of her neck and held on tightly as he said to Van, "I will take care of Merle, okay? You have to go now." Van glanced up at his brother when suddenly he was falling.  
  
"DUNE! HELP ME!"  
  
Dune called, "Fly to the Mystic Moon brother, Fly!" He turned away. Van understood and suddenly his small weak wings were slowing his descent, he caught a thermal and veered towards a lower castle wall. He caught the edge of the wall and hauled himself in. He heard a shriek. He looked up: the castle was in flames.  
  
"MAMA! PAPA!" He ran for the castle as another flame exploded through the castle's roof. "Dune!" As he ran down the burning hall towards the throne room he caught sight of the tall figure walking away, carrying Merle, who was crying/mewling. He was advancing on a small girl with pink ribbons in her hair and a blue and white uniform on. "What.?" Van stopped as he watched Dune and the girl. The girl was crying and she crouched low as Dune raised his hand. Van's eyes widened as he realized what Dune was about to do. "DUNE, NO!" The girl's head snapped up and Van saw lumnious green eyes.before the pink light exploded through his eyes and all was black.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and saw faces.new faces.his parents? He closed his eyes. Opened them again.back in school. "Sorry Van, about your parents." They're dead.  
  
Van sat up slowly and stared at the dead figure of Folken--Dune. Was this Dune's parting gift? Was it a dream.or a vision? He unhurriedly stood up and watched as the Black Dragon Guymelef slowly disappeared in green light identical to the times Escaflowne appeared/reappeared. Dune's body also vanished, and left was nothing but a small crater. Van heaved a huge sigh, well that was done.  
  
Suddenly, behind him, he heard a great creaking and groaning behind him and swivled quickly as he remembered Escaflowne and Hitomi inside. He sprinted back to Escaflowne and watched in amazement as it changed from a guymelef into a dragon. He was even more amazed when he saw Hitomi standing atop the dragon, holding onto what looked like reins. She was back in her normal clothes.  
  
"Jesus christ, I have a lot to learn about this fucking machine." Hitomi smiled down at him and called gently, "Want to go for a ride?" Van grinned back and hauled himself up behind Hitomi. Then, both standing, with Van clutching Hitomi tightly around her waist, they sped up into the blue sky.  
  
After a few moments of silence Hitomi murmured, "You restored peace to Gaia Van, by killing Folken." Van sighed sadly as the wind whipped Hitomi's hair into his eyes and he replied, "We defeated the Black Dragons together, Hitomi. And together is how we should stay. But if we do, we need to sort out some extremely hard issues."  
  
Hitomi shrugged and glanced back at him, "Like what?" Van kissed her on her nose and said, "Like why you can fly and I can't." Hitomi stared quizzically at him and then she laughed. "You want to fly, do you?" She broke away from him and stepped lightly onto Escaflowne's tail. Her wings fluffed out and rippled in the breeze. "Come on, Van.I'll teach you how to fly." She extended her hand for him.  
  
He stared. If he was Fanelan, then how come he didn't have wings? Hitomi rose a bit off Escaflowne and smiled cryptically. Suddenly, Van felt an explosive pressure on his back and then he heard a ripping sound. "Have you ever heard of the Tsubasas no Kamis? Goddess and God of Wings. With our tsubasa, Van, we can fly." Van craned his neck to look behind him and gasped as he saw a broad set of snowy-white wings protruding from his back. He flexed his muscels and saw them flap up and down. He rose a bit off Escaflowne.  
  
Hitomi took off and soared into the sky. She called, "You were never from Earth! And I was never from Gaia!" Van smiled at this comment and wondered how she knew.He forgot it and took off into the calm sky, following his Tsubasa no Kami.  
  
"This is fucking awesome!" cried Van as he wheeled upside down high above Escaflowne. Hitomi nodded tiredly and Van swooped over to her, taking her in his arms, which was kind of awkward, seeing as they both had huge sets of wings. She nuzzled his neck and asked softly, "Van, can we take a rest?" Van smiled and nodded, then they both headed down to a convenient peaceful-looking meadow next to a lake, Escaflowne following duitfully.  
  
Both circled and landed gracefully. Hitomi's wings disappeared almost instantly, but Van let his linger a bit. Hitomi walked towards him smiling and stroked one of his wings. He shivered as he felt it reflexively flick and smiled as she put her arms around his waist. As his wings got sucked into his back, he held her to him and asked, "Did you know all along that you weren't.from Gaia?" Hitomi rested her cheek against his chest and replied slowly, "No. I.I finally saw my past, and you saw yours. Just before or after, Folk-Dune, died."  
  
Van closed his eyes and swallowed thickly. So she had seen. He offered something, "What I don't understand is how people couldn't tell you weren't the real queen.wouldn't they have known the royal family only had two sons, and no girls? I don't get that part." Hitomi didn't say anything but she shifted and looked up at him. He opened his eyes to stare down at her lovely green eyes.  
  
Slowly smiling up at him, as tears filled her eyes, she whispered, "I think I made people believe I was the only remaining of the royal household. I mean, the entire castle was destroyed and everyone in it.the entire city was razed, with only a few dazed survivors.how could anyone remember clearly after such a horrible experience? And I forced myself to believe it too.At first, I had nightmares of being snatched from my bed and I couldn't see my parents' faces clearly. I would cry endlessly. I do remember an old beast woman taking me in and her son, Jajuka, cared for me as any father would. He told me I was found in the royal palace and how I was Fanela's last hope. I needed something to live for, Jajuka taught me that. So, it seemed the only reason I was living was to avenge my country."  
  
She took a deep breath and looked off into the distance. A tear coursed down her cheek, but Van quickly wiped it away. Hitomi smiled at him.  
  
"I would hear other people in the village talk of how I couldn't be the real heir to the throne. I forced them, I yelled, acted like I was royalty, later, after Jajuka trained me in swords I would challenge anyone who thought I wasn't queen, heir, whatever. Pretty soon, everyone forgot it and just believed in me. They needed someone to believe in. I was their last hope. That was my hope, too, that I wouldn't fail them. The rebels of Fanela, that we stayed with once, are the last remaining of the Fanelans. It's funny though, how much it hurt me to look at the rubble of the city, or to see some misplaced child in the forest who couldn't know the splendors of my country. For even though I had never lived there during Fanela's prime..I just knew the city had been beautiful. I wanted it back, I ached for it.I had no other purpose in life."  
  
Hitomi paused again and glanced up, grinning, "Can we sit down, I kinda want to." Van nodded seriously and they sat down, Hitomi plucking at the grass between her legs and Van waiting for her to continue. Escaflowne sat patiently.  
  
"Jajuka died around the time I turned sixteen. It was during a battle. We had been out hunting with a large group from our renegade village. It was at that time I realized I couldn't hide in the forest, waiting for the person who had destroyed my country to find me, I had to find them! I was determined, especially after Jajuka died.he was such a nice man. He made me cry, when he left, I cried without stopping, I threw up I cried so hard. I missed him so much."  
  
She drew her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly, letting the tears run freely. Van rubbed her back comfortingly and whispered, "It's ok.."  
  
He hugged her as she said, "Thank you, Van, I don't know how I could never have had you.." She clung to him and sniffed loudly then murmured, "I have to finish my story." Van nodded.  
  
"After he died.I went off alone, wth only my sword and the clothes on my back to avenge Jajuka, my country, and just to get out of there. We had been attacked because we had come to the outskirts of a warfield, and the Black Dragon Clan thought we were their enemies. They made me their enemy." She ended darkly as she pulled away slowly.  
  
"A couple of days later, I intercepted some Dragonslayers on their way to Dilandau. I fought them, and thought I was winning, but then 2 others showed up and that's how I met Dilandau. He was young at that time too, as young as me.he was kinder too, if you can believe it. He offered a spot on the Dragonslayers for me but I defiantly declined. I challenged him to fight, if I won I could go free. He felt sorry for me, which I can't imagine either.he let me win.with the words I was going to repay him someday. I ran off. He doesn't lie.I did repay him..horribly--"  
  
She broke off suddenly with a harsh sob and Van felt so angry and sad she had to experience what she did. He crushed her hand in his and whispered, "Hitomi.love." She sobbed loud and clear, letting all of her emotions out. Sitting on that warm grass with the one she loved and the large blue sky floating gently above them.  
  
As Van let her cry, he ached to make her better and glanced up at the pale sailing clouds. Her hand loosened in his as she quieted but he raised it to his lips and gently kissed it. Her small, warm, brown hand fit pefectly in his. He raised his eyes to her teary ones and smiled half- heartedly. Hitomi smiled back at him through her tears and watched his eyes. He leaned toward her, almost shyly, and gently gave her the kiss of love.  
  
The kiss were you know it doesn't have to be drawn out, messy, or passionate to understand the emotions and love coursing through the other's veins. You just know. It's ok to say "I love you," through that one kiss. Peace.  
  
epilouge: they loved each other forever. Fill in your own ending, because I could never make one fitting for this awesome story. peace, love, & etc.  
  
&end&  
  
  
  
Thank all of you for being so supportive. I'm sorry this took so long, my computer suxor really a lot. Scike. I did make this a lemon story, but fanfic is deleting every thing so read it if you want, but I'm not oing to fix any of the mistakes I made cuz it's not worth it. So, whatever. tsubasa_no_kami@juno.com 3 caritas PS:check out www.lizzard.net/Escaflowne-Tsubasa No Kami Shrine-run by Mistress Lizzard! It rocks! Cya! 


End file.
